Siempre te amare
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando uno ama y no es correspondido?, ¿Susana encontrara la felicidad lejos de Terry?, ¿Susana liberara a Terry para que sea feliz con Candy?, es un pequeño fic de lo que sigue en el anime con mi pareja favorita Candy y Terry.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**

***Se recomienda leer este pequeño fic para las seguidoras de la pareja de Candy y Terry, disculpa si no pude terminar bajar el fic navideño, pero el problema es que mi laptop esta en mi pueblo y ahora me encuentro de vacaciones en Lima con mis familiares, espero que comprendan. **

***Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus autoras correspondientes. Pero la idea es mía, por eso escribí esta historia de amor para ustedes... tengo muchos fic de Candy y Terry, esa es una de ellas, espero que me acompañen con esta historia, que contiene 5 capítulos... **

**Esta novela corta es basada para toda la familia **

**Personajes Principales: Candy White y Terry Grandchester **

**Siempre te amare**

**Prologo **

En esta novela Susana quiere obligarle a Terry, que se con ella, pero siempre hay un nuevo camino para llegar a la felicidad

Con el tiempo Susana encuentra la felicidad encuentra la felicidad al lado de un muchacho llamado Neal Leagan, el hermano de Eliza, ella comprende que el amor no es egoísta, al encontrar la felicidad libera a Terry para que se case con Candy y pueda ser feliz con ella.

Mientras tanto Candy tiene una aventura en la India... ¿Se recentrara con Terry?, descubre la historia.

**Capítulo 1**

**Nunca te olvidare**

Han pasado cinco años después de la separación de Candy y Terrence y la maravillosa reunión en el hogar de Poni.

Durante esos cinco años muchas cosas cambiaron, Terrence vive en Inglaterra junto con sus padres Eleonor y Richard, que viven como un familia feliz, tras la muerte de la esposa del duque y sus hermanos, que murieron en un accidente, la hermosa pareja Eleonor y Richard decidieron darse una oportunidad a su amor frustrado.

Terrence durante esos cinco años, no se había separado de Susana, pero después de que Terrence se dio su último adiós con Candy, Terry dejo de ser chico noble de siempre.

Durante esos cinco años que los padres de Terry se reconciliaron, Susana y Terry, se fueron a vivir a Londres, pero eran infelices, durante tanto tiempo no contrajeron matrimonio, era imposible para Terrence construir un matrimonio con Susana Marlow, solo cuidaba de ella como si fuera su hermana.

Susana no se sentía satisfecha, ser solamente cuidada por Terry, ella deseaba ser su esposa, su mujer, es el sueño que siempre anhelo.

Terrence le repetía constantemente que lo que anhela Susana, no puede ser porque él no la amaba, Susana tanto le insistía a Terry que deseaba ser su esposa, pero Terry no tenía la capacidad de amar a Susana, entonces Terry decidió abandonarla por un tiempo con el cuidado de sus padres.

La madre de Susana que vivía en la misma casa de los Grandchester, no estaba de acuerdo que Terry abandonara a su hija, pero Terry abandono a Susana porque era incapaz de amarla, corresponder sus sentimientos, contraer matrimonio con ella, él lo que deseaba ir a buscar a su pecosa, la única dueña de su corazón, la mujer que realmente amaba.

Para Terrence convivir con Susana durante cinco años fue un infierno, el pobre hombre necesitaba desahogarse por haber vivido durante tantos años con una mujer que no amaba, hasta dejo de actuar en el teatro Broadway, empezando a beber y actuar en teatros de mala reputación.

Por otro lado Candy, durante esos cinco años que vivió sola, para ella también era imposible enamorarse de otro hombre, solo tenía ojos para Terry, solamente permanecía en la soledad, el amor de ambos fue tan grande que era imposible olvidarse el uno y el otro.

Susana al mirar que se quedó sola con su madre y los padres de Terrence, se la pasaba llorando y se decía a si misma:

-¿Dónde está Terry?, seguro que esta con la maldita de Candy, ¿Por qué solamente amas a ella? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme a mí?, ¿Qué tiene esa huérfana que yo no tengo?, te necesito tanto mi amor, estoy sufriendo mucho, odio que me hayas abandonado para irte con ella- murmuro llorando, No puedo seguir viviendo así, odio mi cuerpo, no poder ser feliz así nunca, me odio a mí misma, porque el hombre que amo no cumple mi deseo de casarse conmigo, de amarme, cuidarme, siento que me quiero morir.

… Perdóname madre, no deseo seguir siendo carga de nadie.

Susana rompe un adorno del tocador de su habitación, coge el vidrio, e intenta suicidarse por segunda vez, se corta sus venas.

La señora Marlow, se encontraba con los padres de Terrence discutiendo porque su futuro yerno la abandono y no cumple su deber de casarse con Susana.

-¡Basta, señora Marlow!- grito Richard, no se da cuenta usted que mi hijo también sufre, usted no puede obligar a Terry a casarse con una mujer que no ama.

-Mi hija está sufriendo por el desamor de ese bastardo- dijo la señora Marlow molesta.

-No tolero que hable así de mi hijo, el hace todo para ser feliz a Susana, la cuida, la quiere como una hermana, pero no puede casarse con Susana porque no la ama, el matrimonio esta hecho por amor, lamentablemente mi hijo Terry no ama a su hija Susana.- afirmo molesta Eleonor.

-Algún día ese infeliz pagara por todo el daño que le hace a mi princesa, él es un maldito que le hace llorar- dijo la señora Marlow llorando.

-Mi hijo, es un caballero, cumplió con todo el cuidado de su hija, pero no le puede obligar a amarla, él está enamorado de otra mujer, lástima que por los caprichos de su hija, mi hijo no es feliz, eso no le basta su sacrificio, será mejor que se retire a la habitación de su hija, suficiente los aguanto en mi casa, pero no tolero que hablen mal de mi hijo, el no ama a Susana y eso usted tiene que aceptarlo- afirmo la señora Eleonor molesta.

La señora Amelia Marlow, madre de Susana, se retira de la sala, mientras Eleonor y Richard se abrazan, llorando por la infelicidad de su hijo.

-¿Cuándo se terminara la tortura de mi hijo?- pregunto Eleonor llorosa.

-Cuando esa mala mujer, deje de desgraciarle la vida a mi hijo- dijo el duque, consolando a su amada.

La señora Marlow, llega a la habitación de su hija Susana, llora desconsoladamente al ver a su hija, casi muerta.

-Oh, amor mío, ¿Qué te has hecho?, estas inconsciente, mi niña, por favor despierta, te lo suplico no me dejes- dijo la señora Marlow llorando

Entonces la señora Marlow, al ver a su hija casi muerta, salió a la sala llorando.

-Por favor, ayúdeme, se lo suplico... mi hija... mi hija- grito desesperada.

-¿Qué paso señora Marlow?- pregunto Eleonor calmándole a la señora Marlow.

-Susana esta muera, mi hija no me habla ni una sola palabra, parece que se suicidó- afirmó llorando.

-Cálmese señora Marlow, llamare al doctor- dijo Richard.

La señora Marlow se retiró con lágrimas en los ojos a la habitación de su hija, cuidaba de Susana como si fuera una bebe, lloraba constantemente, tenía miedo perderla para siempre.

El señor Richard llama nervioso a la doctora Flanmy Hamilton, que hace un año ya no era solo una simple enfermera, sino era una doctora famosa.

La doctora Flanmy, se aparece en la sala, pues la empleada le hizo pasar.

-Buenas tardes duque y duquesa de Grandchester, recibí llamada... ¿Sucede algo?

-Si por favor, mi sobrina, la señorita Susana, parece que está mal, no despierta, haz todo lo posible por salvarla

-Está bien, lléveme a la habitación de la paciente.

Eleonor nerviosa, lleva a la habitación de Susana.

La doctora Flanmy examina a Susana, mientras la señora Marlow, los padres de Terrence espera la noticia impaciente.

La señora Marlow, como siempre ofende a Terrence.

-Todo por culpa de su hijo, si algo le pasa a mi hija, te juro que Terrence pagara por todo el daño que le está haciendo a mi hija- dijo la señora Marlow llorando.

-Mi hijo no es culpable de nada, el simplemente cumple con su deber, su hija tiene que dejar de ser caprichosa, pues él no la ama, señora entiende que nadie se puede obligar a amar, Terry quiere a Susana pero como una hermana, no como mujer y usted lo sabe- dijo Eleonor con carácter fuerte.

Flanmy, sale en ese momento para dar la noticia sobre Susana.

-¿Cómo está mi hija doctora? – pregunto la señora Marlow llorando, por cierto está bien, no está muerta.

Los padres de Terrence se encontraron nerviosos, pues no deseaban una desgracia para Susana, por su hijo, porque no quería que la familia Marlow culpara a su hijo, por todo lo que le pase a Susana.

-Por suerte la señorita Susana está bien y fuera de peligro- afirmo Flanmy.

-¡Benditos a Dios!- exclamo Eleonor contenta.

-Pero intento suicidarse por segunda vez, su salud corre peligro, me temo que lo mejor ingresarle a una buena clínica mental, su hija necesita ayuda psiquiátrica- afirmo Flanmy

-Mi hija no está loca doctora, el desgraciado de su enamorado le hace sufrir, lo mejor será que Terrence se case con mi hija- dijo la señora Marlow lleno de ira.

-Por favor señora Marlow, no tolero que insulte a mi hijo, el cumple con lo que puede- dijo Eleonor.

-Señora Marlow, yo sé que usted como madre siempre defenderá a su hija, pero el duque Terry es un buen amigo mío, se la historia entre él y su hija, usted no puede obligar a amar a nadie, el amor es un sentimiento que nace, su hija necesita ser internada en un hospital psiquiátrico para curar su depresión y así ella pueda encontrar una vida feliz- afirmo Flanmy.

-Piénselo bien, la doctora Flanmy Hamilton tiene razón, internaremos a Susana en un buen hospital mental- dijo el duque Richard…

-Ustedes son unos malvados que desean malograr la vida de mi hija, Susana ama a Terrence y lo mejor es que él se case con ella- afirmo la señora Marlow molesta.

-Mira señora, le voy hablar bien claro, ¿Usted desea la felicidad de su hija?- dijo Flanmy molesta.

-Si- afirmo.

-Entonces ayuda a su hija, internándola en un buen hospital mental, es la única manera de que Susana cure su depresión y pueda tene4r una vida feliz, porque si no lo hace usted, perderá a su hija para siempre, porque esa es la segunda vez que intenta suicidarse y seguirá haciendo si no hace nada para curar esa depresión, conozco un muchacho que paso el mismo estado de depresión que la señorita Susana, se llama Neal, ahora que su familia lo ayudo veo mucho mejor de lo que estaba, hasta inclusive ayuda a sus compañeros como avanzar en sus progresos, todos podemos encontrar la felicidad, pero por favor ayuda a su hija a tener una mejor vida- dijo la doctora Flanmy.

-Sí, doctora, tiene razón hare tofo lo posible para ayudarla- afirmo la señora Marlow llorando.

-Está bien, me da gusto que responda de esa forma, mañana le espero en el hospital, psiquiátrico Real de Bethelem, ahí les espero mañana a las nueve de la mañana con sus cosas listas- dijo Flanmy.

-Gracias doctora- dijo Eleonor.

-Señora Marlow, ese es la única manera de ayudar a Susana, además yo como doctora sé que no es la única persona con ese estado de depresión que necesita ese tipo de ayuda profesional, hay muchas personas con ese estado de depresión y con el tratamiento salen adelante – dijo Flanmy.

-Está bien, doctora Flanmy, mañana lo llevare- dijo la señora Marlow llorosa.

-Gracias por todo, le acompaño hasta la salida- afirmo Richard contento.

Richard, acompaño a la doctora Flanmy, hasta la puerta y agradeció por todo.

Eleonor quedo contenta, pues tenía la esperanza en que Susana se curara de su depresión y liberara a su hijo.

Pues la señora Marlow era necia, acepto ayudar a su hija, pero a la vez pensó que Terrence era el culpable de la desgracia de Susana.

Susana dormía profundamente, en su habitación, pues ella ni estaba enterada sobre su cambio de vida.

La señora Marlow con lágrimas en los ojos, se encontraba alistando las cosas de Susana, para que sea internada en el hospital psiquiátrico, para ella como madre se le hacía difícil aceptar que su hija iba a pasar en hospital mental, ella quería pensar que todos estaban locos y que su hija era la única que tenía razón.

Pero lamentablemente la señora Marlow recordó las palabras mágicas de Flanmy.

-Señora Marlow, yo sé que usted como madre siempre defenderá a su hija, pero Terrence es un buen amigo mío, se la historia entre él y su hija, usted no puede obligar amar, el amor es un sentimiento que nace, su hija necesita ser internada en un hospital psiquiátrico para curar su depresión y así ella pueda encontrar una vida feliz.

Y se dijo a si misma_

-Esa doctora tiene razón, no creo que lo haya hecho por maldad, tengo que ayudar a mi hija que sea feliz, que no le permita ninguna desgracia, yo como madre a veces no deseo aceptar que mi hija necesita ayuda, pero tengo que ayudarla para que pueda encontrar la felicidad lejos de Terrence, abecés deseo ser la culpa a ese pobre muchacho que se sacrifica tanto por ella cuidándola, pero el amor no se obliga, tanto como mi hija y Terrence merecen ser felices. ¡Hay Dios mío haz el milagro que mi hija pueda encontrar la felicidad sin tener la necesidad de que Terry este a su lado, que mi hija se enamore de alguien que si pueda amarla como se lo merece!

Entonces la señora Marlow lloraba silenciosamente porque su hija no era feliz, pero ahora las cosas cambian, hay una nueva oportunidad en que Susana también pueda encontrar la felicidad, sin necesidad de que Terrence esté a su lado.

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo, para internar a Susana al hospital psiquiátrico.

Toda la familia se encontraba tomando desayuno, Susana no comprendía porque tantas maletas fuera de la casa, tenía miedo que la dejaran sola.

La señora Marlow, el duque, Eleonor, se encontraban en la mesa, estaban dispuestos a hablar con Susana sobre su cambio de vida.

La señora Eleonor, le dice:

-Hija tu sabes que te estimamos mucho y deseamos que encuentres tu felicidad.

-Si tanto desearían mi felicidad, debieron haber realizado mi boda con Terry, para que él se convirtiera en mi esposo y pueda cumplir el sueño que tanto anhele- dijo Susana llorando.

-Hija, no seas egoísta, si en realidad amas a mi hijo, déjalo libre, déjalo que sea feliz con la mujer que ama- dijo Eleonor.

-Yo no puedo vivir sin él, lo amo con todo mi corazón, lo quiero para mí, ¿No te das cuenta que no puedo vivir sin él?, ¿No te das cuenta que intente suicidarme por segunda vez por el?, lo único que deseo para ser feliz es que Terrence me ame tanto como yo a el- dijo Susana llorosa.

-Susana, hija, nosotros te queremos mucho, pero lo que tu deseas es imposible, mi hijo merece ser feliz al lado de la mujer que ama y tú también mereces ser feliz con un hombre que te amé y te desee como te lo mereces, sé que estas en un estado depresivo fuerte, por eso hemos decidido internarte en un hospital psiquiátrico- afirmo Eleonor.

-Yo no quiero, yo no estoy loca- dijo Susana caprichosa.

-Basta hija, soy tu madre, sufro mucho viéndote así, por favor haz por curarte, siempre he estado a tu lado porque eres mi hija y deseo que seas feliz, nunca vi la realidad, aunque me duela necesitas ayuda de un especialista- afirmo la señora Marlow llorando.

-por favor, haz por verte Susana, necesitas ayuda psicológica- afirmo Eleonor.

-Eleonor tiene razón, ese muchacho también sufre, has por curarte, así quizás encuentres la felicidad tú también- dijo la señora Marlow llorando.

Susana al mirar a su madre sufrir, se dio cuenta que no merecía ver a su madre sufrir por su culpa.

-Mi madre sufre por mi culpa, no quiero que este así, menos por mi culpa, entonces hare caso lo que me dice, recibiré ayuda psicológica en el hospital psiquiátrico- dijo Susana silenciosamente.

Eleonor al mirar a Susana pensativa dijo:

-Susana, tanto como tu madre y yo deseamos la felicidad de nuestros hijos, yo sufro al ver a mi hijo sufrir, así como tu madre sufre al verte sufrir y la única manera de que puedas ser feliz es recibiendo ayuda psicológica, lo necesitas Susana, mi hijo también lo necesita, para que ambos puedan ser felices- dijo Eleonor llorosa.

-Está bien, señora Eleonor, no merezco una vida de infierno, yo también deseo ser feliz, así como Terrence merece ser feliz con Candy, ellos dos se aman y se necesitan, quizás hice mal en separarlos, ellos no merecen esa infelicidad, por eso he decidido recibir ayuda psicológica para encontrar mi felicidad muy pronto- dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Muy bien mi hija- dijo Eleonor contenta.

Eleonor y Richard tenía una esperanza en que Susana pueda encontrar la felicidad, así su hijo pueda ser liberado de esa carga, mientras la señora Marlow no está segura de lo que puede suceder con su hija, pero solo como madre esperaba que Susana pueda encontrar la felicidad.

Todo se encontraba listo… Susana temerosamente es llevada al hospital mental.

Al llegar Susana al hospital psiquiátrico, entra con su madre.

Susana conoce a un médico anciano llamado Yves Bonet, quien se encarga de la terapia general de todos los pacientes.

-Buenos días, ¿Usted debe ser la señorita Marlow?- pregunto el médico.

-Si doctor, me llamo Susana- afirmo.

-Bueno Susana me han contado tu historia, por lo que veo albergas mucha tristeza en tu corazón- dijo el doctor.

-Así es doctor, me enamore de un amor imposible- dijo Susana llorando.

-Susana, solo respóndeme una pregunta- dijo el médico para probar a Susana.

-Dime- dijo Susana.

-¿Deseas ser feliz?, ¿Estas dispuesta a todo para ser feliz?- pregunto.

-Sí, deseo encontrar la felicidad- dijo Susana temerosa.

-Muy bien, entonces haremos secciones de terapias diarias y quiero darte un cuaderno, para que escribas tus progresos y ver como avanzas, todo es depende de ti- dijo el doctor.

-Está bien, doctor, hare todo de mi parte para encontrar la felicidad- afirmo Susana.

-No tengas miedo Susana, yo conozco a un paciente casi igual que tú, ha estado internado casi cinco años, ahora lo veo bien recuperado, hasta ayuda a sus compañeros con sus progresos se convirtió en mi ayudante y encima estudia psiquiatría- dijo el doctor orgulloso de su paciente, - ahora solo hace practicas aquí, cuando las personas desean salir adelante lo logran Susana, aquí encontraras la felicidad, pero todo depende de ti- afirmo.

-De acuerdo doctor- dijo Susana con una sonrisa fingida.

-Que hermosa sonrisa tienes, estoy segura que si andas alegre, encontraras muy pronto el amor, tienes una belleza muy hermosa, todas las mujeres son bellas y Dios mando a todos sus hijos para que sean felices y cada una con su pareja- dijo el médico.

Susana sonrió por sentir felicidad por las palabras del doctor, estaba dispuesta a curarse para poder encontrar la felicidad muy pronto, sin la necesidad que Terrence esté a su lado.

Pero eso no es todo Neal Leagan, el hermano de Eliza, también había estado internado por casi cuatro años de alcoholismo, debido a que Candy lo rechazo, sintió que su vida no tenía sentido, la familia Leagan decidió internarlo, entonces con medida que fue avanzando la terapia, la vida de Neal fue cambiando para bien, empezó a interesarse en curar la depresión de las personas, aparte de curarse, estudiaba la carrera de Psiquiatría, hasta que un día Neil se sintió realmente bien, que toda su familia se sintieron orgullosos de él, entonces ahora hacia prácticas en el hospital psiquiátrico Real de Bethlem, porque era parte de su carrera como futuro profesional.

Susana se queda en el hospital psiquiátrico sin saber que tiene un destino feliz, mientras tanto Terrence se había dedicado a tener una vida sin sentido, no había día en que no estaba pegado en el alcohol, hasta dejo la compañía de Broadway, empezó a beber en grandes cantidades, actuaba en teatros de mala reputación, su vida era un desastre.

Terry, se encontraba en la cantina, con una botella y cigarro.

-No me gusta esa forma de amar,.. ¡No me gusta Susana, no me gusta su forma de amar, sin embargo no he podido ser feliz con Candy, he hecho de mi vida infeliz- dijo tomando Terry.

-Señor, sírveme más licor- dijo Terry.

-No, joven, usted está demasiado borracho, será mejor que vaya a su casa, dijo el señor de la cantina.

-Por favor, hágame caso, señor para eso le pago- dijo Terry molesto.

-No jovencito, usted es demasiado joven para irse al alcoholismo, así que parece y váyase jovencito- afirmo molesto.

-Quizás tenga razón, tengo que irme- dijo Terry.

Terrence se retira de la cantina, camina por la calle sin rumbo.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué debes hacer ahora?, tienes que pensar en Susana.

Terrence piensa en lo que siempre le dice Susana:

Susana siempre le dice:

-Te esperare mi amor a que me ames, seré la mujer que tu necesitas.

Terrence despierta del sueño.

-¿Qué estás pensando Terrence?, tu amas a Candy,.. ¿En qué piensas Terrence? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Ese día, tu elegiste a Susana, y no a Candy, Cómo puedo soñar en ser feliz a Candy, si no he podido ser feliz con Susana?, así que ha regresar con tu obligación- dijo Terrence.

Terrence, regresa a su casa.

Se sorprende al no ver a nadie en la habitación de Susana.

-¿Dónde está Susana?, ahí hay una nota…

Terrence lee la nota que dejo la señora Marlow en la cama de Susana.

**Enero- 25- 1918. **

**Querido Terrence si en algún momento eres un buen hombre y te preocupas por Susana, está en el hospital mental, todo por tu culpa, por tu culpa mi hija se encuentra en un estado crítico, ya que se ha intentado quitarse la vida de nuevo. **

Terrence, se asusta por lo que había escrito en la carta la madre de Susana.

En ese momento Terrence llamo a su padre y madre de manera desesperado y dice:

-Mamá y papá- grito desesperado.

-Hijo, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué gritas?- pregunto su madre.

-¿Dónde está Susana?, encontré esa nota- afirmo Terry preocupado.

-Está en el hospital mental Real de Bethlen, hijo- afirmo el duque.

-Tengo que ir a verla y traérmela- dijo Terry.

-No hijo, no lo hagas hijo, Susana necesita ayuda psicológica, esa mujer está mal, tiene que curarse su depresión para que pueda ser una vida normal y así poder tener una vida feliz- afirmo Eleonor.

-No mamita, estoy dispuesto a cumplir con ella, me casare con Susana- afirmo Terry.

-No hijo. No lo hagas, no cometas mí mismo error, tu no la amas, lo que tienes que hacer es lo correcto- dijo el duque.

-¿Qué es lo correcto, padre?- pregunto Terry confuso.

-Lo correcto es que busques a Candy, hijo tu felicidad está en juego, lucha por la mujer que amas, no te rindas- dijo el duque.

-No lo sé padre, amo a Candy con todo mi corazón, pero pienso en Susana, el alma se me parte de lastima, no la amo, pero es mi culpa que este ella así- dijo Terry triste,

-No es tu culpa hijo, ella te salvo la vida, pero no por eso vas a desgraciar tu vida, ¿Quieres cometer el mismo error de tu padre, en casarte con una mujer que no amas?- pregunto.

-No madre, lo que deseo es ser feliz al lado de mi pecosa- afirmo Terry triste.

-Entonces no te rindas hijo, lucha por tu felicidad- dijo Richard.

-No te preocupes por Susana, ella se curara de su depresión, estoy seguro que encontrara una nueva vida feliz- dijo el duque.

-No lo sé padre, será mejor que vaya a verla- dijo Terry.

-Hijo, no cometas mí mismo error, cinco años has convivido con esa mujer, lo único que he visto de ti, es una vida infeliz y eso no deseo de mi hijo- afirmo el duque.

-Gracias por tus palabras padre- dijo Terry,

Al día siguiente Terry decide ir al hospital psiquiátrico.

**(Hospital Psiquiátrico) **

-Hola doctor, me llamo Terrence Grandchester, soy el novio de Susana, vengo a llevármela- afirmo.

-¿Usted es Terry?- Pregunto el médico.

-Si- afirmo.

-No lo tome a mal, pero Susana siempre me habla de usted, la dejo porque ama a otra persona, ¿No es eso?, esa persona es la señorita Candy- afirmo.

-Candy, es mi pasado- dijo Terry triste.

-Escúcheme por favor…

-Está bien doctor- afirmo, dispuesto a escucharlo.

-¿Usted ha vuelto porque ama a Susana?- pregunto el médico.

-¿Qué cosa dice doctor?, Es mi deber casarme con Susana y hacerla feliz, he renunciado a la persona que más amo, para cumplir con mi deber, ella me salvo la vida y por esa gratitud debo casarme con ella- afirmo Terry.

-Solo escúchame un consejo...

-Dime... – dijo Terry.

-Susana es una persona depresiva, para ella es lo mejor quedarse aquí, además usted ha fracasado por sus malas decisiones, ese accidente que Susana te salvo, no es culpa de usted, además tengo la obligación de que Susana sea una persona feliz sin ayuda de usted, Por el bien de ella y su delicada salud vive en falsas ilusiones, su vida corre peligro, lo mejor para ella es que se quede aquí, por favor déjala y probamos un tiempo si Susana logra ser feliz bien para ella y para ti, de lo contrario morirá intentando quitarse la vida de nuevo, deja a Susana en mis manos- dijo el médico.

Terrence pensó en la salud de Susana, pero también pensó en que deseaba ser feliz con la mujer que amaba, entonces pensó que era lo mejor dejar a Susana en el hospital mental para que se cure de su depresión y así ella pueda ser feliz.

-Está bien doctor hare lo que me pida, me apartare de Susana, por favor mándame cualquier información, eso es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo – dijo Terry.

-Claro que sí señor Terry, eso debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, también merece ser feliz- dijo el médico.

-Volveré en cuento pueda para saber cómo va con su terapia, eso de que no la ame, no significa que no me importe, yo quiero a Susana como una gran amiga, pero amo a otra persona y eso es algo que no puedo resistir, controlar, no sabes cómo me esforcé amar a Susana, pero no puedo- dijo Terry triste.

-Usted también, necesita terapia- afirmo el médico.

-Seguro doctor, me siento deprimido con todo lo que me pasa- dijo Terry.

-Sabes ¿Cuál es su mejor medicina?- pregunto.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Terry.

-Que usted vuelva hacer feliz con la mujer que verdaderamente ama- dijo el psiquiatra- señor luche por lo que le hace feliz, no se rinda, todos los seres humanos merecemos ser felices y Susana encontrara la felicidad aquí, todo déjalo en mis manos- afirmo.

-Está bien doctor, hare lo que me diga, volveré pronto a saber cómo sigue, espero que pueda ser feliz, para que yo también pueda vivir tranquilo y así poder luchar por el amor de la mujer que amo- dijo Terry.

-Así será confié en Dios- dijo el médico.

Terrence se retira del hospital con algo de alegría, tenía la esperanza que Susana pueda ser una persona feliz, sin la necesidad de que el este a su lado.

Terrence llega a su casa, hablo con sus padres acerca de Susana.

-Hable con el médico, lo mejor para ella es que se quede en el hospital psiquiátrico, espero que pueda encontrar una vida feliz, porque yo también deseo ser feliz- dijo Terry.

-Estoy segura que si- dijo el duque- Te felicito en dejar a Susana en el hospital psiquiátrico, porque en esos cinco años que conviviste con esa mujer te he visto infeliz, no puedes casarte con ella porque no la amas, espero que Susana se cure de esa obsesión que tiene contigo para que te deje libre- afirmo.

-Hay padre, no sabes cómo quisiera que retroceda el tiempo para volver a empezar de nuevo, quisiera estar pronto al lado de mi pecosa- dijo Terry triste.

-Claro que si hijo, todo saldrá bien, confiemos en Dios- dijo el duque.

Terry abraza a su padre y madre.

-Te queremos hijo, tu felicidad llegara pronto, estoy seguro que esa mujer se curara de esa obsesión que tiene contigo y te dejara libre para que seas feliz con tu amada Candy- dijo el duque sonriendo.

-Gracias padre- dijo Terry, con algo de sonrisa. – Me retiro a descansar.

Terry deja a sus padres en la sala, se retira a su habitación.

En ese momento Terrence recuerda su despedida de su amada Candy,

En la mente de Terry, solo escuchaban aquellas voces adolescentes, que hace tiempo bajando las escaleras del hospital, alguien más alto y fuerte, el la tomo de la cintura pegándole a su cuerpo.

-Candy, no quiero perderte, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre...

Candy sentía desfallecer, en ese instante no podía, Tenía que dejarlo ir, para que se quede con Susana.

-Terry- dijo ella.

Una lagrima cayo en los ojos de Terry, Candy sabía que Terry lloraba por ella.

-"Terry, mi amor, separarnos así"- pensaba.

-¿Candy vas a ser feliz? ¿Verdad?.. Tienes que prometérmelo Candy, prométemelo... – pregunto Terry triste.

-Terry, tú también... dijo Candy llorada.

Él no se detuvo, en ese instante lo dejo que se fuera, se separaron para siempre.

Terry despertó del pasado, miro el presente.

Se dijo a sí mismo:

-Como me pesa amor mío lo de Susana, espero que se cure de esa obsesión que siente por mí y pueda encontrar la felicidad, para liberarme de esa carga y ser feliz contigo mi amada pecosa, te amo, Nunca te olvidare…

Terry le canta en sus sueños a Candy.

Nunca Te Olvidaré

Pueden pasar tres mil años.

Puedes besar otros labios,

Pero nunca te olvidaré,

Pero nunca te olvidaré.

Puedo morirme mañana.

Puede secarse mi alma,

Pero nunca te olvidaré,

Sabes que nunca te olvidaré.

Pueden borrar mi memoria.

Pueden robarme tu historia,

Pero nunca te olvidaré,

Sabes que nunca te olvidaré.

Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.

Cómo olvidar tu mirada

Cómo olvidar que rezaba

Para que no te marcharas.

Cómo olvidar tus locuras

Nonooo

Cómo olvidar que volabas

Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero

Más que a vivir, más que a nada.

Pueden pasar tres mil años.

Puedes besar otros labios,

Pero nunca te olvidaré,

Sabes que nunca te olvidaré.

Puedes echarme de tu vida.

Puedes negar que me querías,

Pero nunca te olvidaré

Sabes que nunca te olvidaré.

Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa

Cómo olvidar tu mirada

Cómo olvidar que rezaba

Para que no te marcharas.

Cómo olvidar tus locuras (no)

Cómo olvidar que volabas

Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero

Más que a vivir, más que a nada.

Pueden pasar tres mil años.

Puedes besar otros labios,

Pero nunca te olvidaré,

Sabes que nunca te olvidaré,

Pero nunca te olvidaré,

Sabes que nunca (sabes que nunca...)

Te olvidaré.

Terrence solo esperaba que Susana encontrara la felicidad, para que él pueda ser feliz al lado de su pecosa.

_**Continuará**_

…

_**Notas mías**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? ¿Les gusto?, No sé si a ustedes, los primeros capítulos son cortos, luego se van haciendo más largos. **_

_**Pido disculpa por no haber bajado toda la novela navideña, pero mi laptop se encuentra en mi pueblo, así que será publicado después, en este hermoso viaje se me ocurrió escribir este pequeño fic.. **_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_

_**¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:**

***Se recomienda leer este pequeño fic para las seguidoras de la pareja de Candy y Terry, disculpa si no pude terminar bajar el fic navideño, pero el problema es que mi laptop esta en mi pueblo y ahora me encuentro de vacaciones en Lima con mis familiares, espero que comprendan.**

***Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus autoras correspondientes. Pero la idea es mía, por eso escribí esta historia de amor para ustedes... tengo muchos fic de Candy y Terry, esa es una de ellas, espero que me acompañen con esta historia, que contiene 5 capítulos...**

**Esta novela corta es basada para toda la familia**

**aquí**** les bajo el segundo capitulo de la novela siempre te amare. **

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Nuevas Oportunidades para llegar a la felicidad._**

Susana Marlow, se encontraba en la reunión de la terapia, Neal Leagan era el ayudante del médico, escuchaba los problemas de sus compañeros.

El primero dio su discurso:

-Déjeme presentarme soy Neal Leagan, ayudante del doctor del hospital psiquiátrico Yves Bonot, soy estudiante de psiquiatría de la Universidad Campo Fe de Londres, quiero que todos me llamen Neal, nadie debe llamarme por mi apellido, voy a dar mi discurso de mi vida, mi vida no ha sido fácil, cometí muchos errores en el pasado, fui alcohólico, pero con la ayuda de mi familia me internaron en un buen tiempo aquí en este hospital donde aprendí muchas cosas, con la ayuda del doctor Bonot}

que es como un padre para todos nosotros, me ayudo a curarme de mi depresión, también puse de mi parte sus enseñanzas, salí adelante a pesar de todos los errores que cometí en mi vida, siento que encontré el camino de la felicidad- afirmo Neal contento.

-Muy lindo discurso, yo también estoy pasando algo similar- dijo un compañero.- me llamo Roberto Baxter, el maldito alcohol me mato, perdí a mi familia, por eso he decidido cambiar- afirmo lloroso.

-Bueno si de verdad, quieres cambiar, eso es depende de ti, yo también pase algo similar, pero ahora con mi esfuerzo he logrado ser un hombre diferente- dijo Neal orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Por eso estoy aquí, porque necesito de su ayuda para recuperar el cariño de mi familia- dijo Roberto triste.

-Y te vamos a ayudar, pero es depende de ti que pones de tu parte para ser un hombre diferente- - aconsejo Neal.

-Y usted señorita ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Neal, señalando a Susana que estaba al costado de su compañero Roberto.

-Hola me llamo Susana Marlow, soy una persona depresiva, 8no encuentro ganas de vivir, porque el hombre que amo no me desea como esposa, él siempre ha estado enamorado de otra mujer, siento que mi vida no tiene sentido si no estoy con él, ¿No sé qué hacer para encontrar el camino de la felicidad sin él? – pregunto Susana llorosa.

Neal quedo impresionado por la belleza de Susana, se enamoró de su belleza a primera vista.

-¿Usted debe ser la actriz Susana Marlow?, le he visto en varias ocasiones, jamás pensé que una joven tan hermosa como usted se lastimaría tanto hasta para irse al abandono por un hombre que no la ama, hay muchas formas de encontrar la felicidad señorita Marlow- dijo Neal.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Susana.

-Empezando a construir una nueva vida, dejando para siempre a Terry, porque él no la ama, no puede ser actriz por su condición pero puedes buscarte otra profesión que complemente con la actuación, por ejemplo ser escritora- dijo Neal.

-Está bien, quizás tenga razón- dijo Susana algo triste.

Después de que todos los pacientes del hospital psiquiátrico dieron sus charlas, Neal había dejado a cada uno de los pacientes sus tareas.

-Bueno, eso es todo por esta hermosa tarde, ahora pueden irse a su habitación para que hagan las tareas que les deje- dijo Neal.

Todos los pacientes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, menos Susana.

Susana no se metía a su habitación, se quedó mirando las flores del jardín del centro psiquiátrico.

-Señorita Marlow, ¿Qué hace aquí tan triste? ¿Por qué no se va a su habitación a hacer sus tareas?- pregunto Neal curioso, interesado en la muchacha.

-Prefiero estar aquí, observando lo hermoso que esta las plantas y el aire- dijo Susana.

-Sabes cuando yo entre por primera vez señorita Marlow, yo me sentía como tú, triste, deprimido, sin ganas de vivir, tenía ganas de morirme, porque yo también de un amor imposible- dijo Neal recordando el amor que sentía por Candy.

-¿Por qué imposible?- Pregunto Susana.

-Imposible, Porque ella ama a otra persona- dijo Neil triste.

-Qué triste, déjame decirle que cuanto lo siento, se parece a mi historia, el hombre que amo también ama a otra persona, por eso no soy feliz- dijo Susana triste.

-Al principio, pensaba como tú, por eso tenía tanta envidia a Terrence Grandchester, creía que él era el ser perfecto, porque él fue el único hombre que llego a robar el corazón de Candy, después de la muerte de Anthony, pero después pensé las cosas diferentes, pensé en que yo también debería encontrar la felicidad, encontrar a una mujer que me ame como soy, por eso me cure, ahora me siento mucho mejor, es cierto que no tengo pareja, pero estudio una carrera que me ayuda con mi persona y solucionar mis problemas y los problemas de los demás, siento que he descubierto el camino de la felicidad, así como tú también puedes encontrar tu felicidad- dijo Neal contento.

-¿Cómo puedo encontrar la felicidad?- pregunto Susana triste.

-Puedes escribir poemas que te haga olvidar tu tristeza- dijo Neal- quizás con la practica te conviertas en una gran escritora... señorita Marlow, la vida es hermosa, debería sonreír siempre, una mujer es mucho más hermosa cuando sonríe que cuando llora, no este triste señorita Marlow, usted es una hermosa mujer- dijo Neal.

-No te creo Neal, ningún hombre me dijo que yo era hermosa- dijo Susana triste- quizás sientas lastima por mí.

-Se equivoca señorita Marlow, no siento lastima por ti, más bien todo lo contrario, te admiro, siento que eres una mujer muy especial para mí, eres hermosa, eso no lo dudes, quizás Terrence no es el príncipe que necesitas, quizás otro hombre te pueda amar como te lo mereces, tienes que ser feliz, sonreír siempre- dijo Neal sonriendo.

-No puedo sonreír- dijo Susana triste.

-¿Quieres que te lea un poema de mi libro?, ¿Si me lo permites?- pregunto triste.

-Haber- dijo Susana curiosa.

Neal recita un poema a Susana.

**_Alma mía, perdura en tu idea divina. _**

**_Todo está bajo el signo de un destino supremo; _**

**_Sigue en tu rumbo, sigue hasta el ocaso extremo _**

**_Por el camino que hacia la esfinge te encamina. _**

**_Corta la flor al paso, deja la dura espina_**

**_En el rio de oro lleva a compas el reino:_**

**_Saluda el ruido arado del arado Triptolemo, _**

**_Y sigue como unos días que sus sueños destina… _**

**_Y sigue como unos días que la dicha estimula, _**

**_Y mientras la retórica del pájaro te adula_**

**_Y los astros del cielo te acompañan,_**

**_Y las ramas de la esperanza surgen primaverales,_**

**_Atraviesa impertérrita por el bosque de males _**

**_Sin temer las serpientes; y sigue, como unos días… _**

**_(Mario Benedetti)_**

-Que hermoso poema, nunca nadie me recito un poema, menos un chico- dijo Susana algo de triste.

-Quizás yo sea el primer chico que te recite un poema- dijo Neal.

-Quizás el único- dijo Susana triste.

-No lo creo una mujer tan hermosa, como usted pueda llegar a casarse con el príncipe que sepa apreciar esa hermosa belleza que tiene- dijo Neal acariciando el rostro de Susana.

Susana se sintió abrumada por aquella caricia del muchacho, nunca nadie la había acariciado de esta manera, menos un hombre, Neal fue el primer hombre que se interesó en Susana, quizás sea el único, como dice el refrán que para todo roto hay un descocido, quizás Neal sea el esposo que necesita esa hermosa actriz.

Neal, se acerca a las rosas, corta una rosa roja y le regala a Susana.

-Usted es tan hermosa, como esa rosa- dijo Neal, entregando la rosa a Susana.

Susana, recibe la rosa, huele y sonríe.

-Que hermosa sonrisa tiene usted señorita- dijo Neal besando la mano de la dama, señorita Susana ¿Te gustaría que seamos amigos?

-Claro que sí, ahora que somos amigos, me llama por mi nombre, Susana- dijo sonriendo.

-Sonríe siempre, mi bella niña, eres mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras- dijo Neal.

Susana no dejaba de sonreír, Neal le dio un beso en la magilla a Susana, ella contenta se fue a su habitación, pensó en la romántica escena que vivió con Neal, sintió que su corazón por primera vez se estremecía de felicidad.

Mientras tanto Candy, a pesar de esos cinco años de separación con Terrence, no logro olvidarlo de su corazón, se despido de sus amigos de la colina de Poni.

-¿Te vas Candy?- pregunto la señorita Pony.

-Sí, mi corazón vive triste desde mi separación con Terrence, como han pasado cinco años, me imagino que ya debe estar casado con Susana, además siempre sale noticias de él, siempre viene a los teatros de Chicago, siempre lo veo de lejos, no quiero eso, necesito olvidarlo, lo amo con todo mi corazón- dijo Candy triste.

-¡Hay Candy!, no sé qué decirte hija- dijo la señorita Pony.

-No sé qué hacer con todo este amor que siento, amo a Terry, pero también sé que eso es prohibido para mí- dijo Candy llorosa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, No hay noticias del matrimonio de Terrence y Susana, a lo mejor no se casaron, además tienes que pensar en ti, si tú lo amas, lucha por el, búscalo, dile que lo amas, no seas tonta, lucha por tu felicidad- dijo Annie.

-¿Susana?- pregunto Candy curiosa.

-¿Te vas a dejar manipular por ella?- pregunto molesta.

-No, es eso amigo, tú no sabes en qué estado encontré a esa muchacha- dijo Candy.

-Perdóname lo que te diré Candy, eres una tonta, que te dejas manipular fácilmente por esa mujer, yo me imagino que Terrence debe estar sufriendo igual que tú, aunque no lo compadezco, es un poco hombre que no sabe luchar por lo que ama- dijo Archie molesto.

-No le hagas la culpa a Terry en todo, Archie, yo soy tan culpable de mi infelicidad – dijo Candy triste- Yo le pedí a Terrence que se quedara con Susana creyendo que lo iba a olvidar con el tiempo, pero ahora veo que es imposible olvidar a Terry, es mi único gran amor, han pasado tanto tiempo nunca he podido sacarlo de mi corazón- afirmo llorada.

-¿Entonces que harás?, ¿Dónde piensas irte?- pregunto la hermana María.

-No lo sé, tal vez a la India donde esta Albert, necesito estar lejos de todo esto, para olvidarme de este amor tan grande que siento por Terrence – dijo Candy llorosa.

-Entonces mi amada Candy, ¿Por qué no le envías una carta a Albert?- pregunto Annie.

-Tienes razón Annie, le escribiré una carta, para ver si puedo ir a la India ¡Dios quiera que sí, necesito huir de las noticias de Terry, de sus problemas en el teatro, porque ya no está actuando como antes, me da pena todo esto, necesito huir de todo lo que tenga que ver con él, estoy harta de las noticias, no puedo lo que siente mi corazón, lo amo… lo amo... lo amo- repetía constantemente Candy, se le salió una lagrima.

Sus amigos abrazaron a Candy, para que pueda sentir consuelo.

Candy en la noche escribe una carta a Candy.

**_Febrero_ 20_ 1920. _**

**_Querido Albert. _**

**_Que tal tu vida en la India… Yo sigo aquí en la colina de Poni, estoy bien, contenta con mis amigos, madres, pero últimamente he pensado en ti, me gustaría conocer la India, dicen que es un hermoso país... _**

**_Sabes la tía abuela Elroy, me guarda cariño, se siente orgullosa por ser tu hija adoptiva, Albert, tu eres como mi padre, pues yo a ti no te voy a mentir. _**

**_Estoy desesperada con esos recuerdos sobre Terry, que no lo puedo olvidar, por eso necesito hacer una escapada, quiero ir a visitarte, si me lo permites yo iré a la India, por favor necesito escapar de esos recuerdos, no deseo pensar en él. _**

**_Te quiero_**

**_Albert- _**

**_Atentamente _**

**_Tu hija adoptiva, Candy. _**

Candy envió el correo…

La carta llega a la India.

Albert, leyó inmediatamente, al saber que Candy, su hija adoptiva, le había enviado una carta.

Después de leer, Albert pensó en la felicidad de Candy.

-Pobre, mi hija... ¿Qué solución le doy para que olvide ese amor por Terry?- pensó.

Albert pensó que solución correcta seria ir a buscar a Candy y traerla a la India, para que se dé un paseo y así poder olvidar a Terrence, aunque sabía que era imposible, porque ella lo amaba mucho, han pasado cinco años que no lo había olvidado.

Albert envió una carta a Candy.

**_Febrero_ 25_ 1920_**

**_Querida Candy, recibí tu carta, se lo mucho que sufres por Terrence, necesita huir de su recuerdo, pero me gustaría que te escaparas de esos recuerdos, Candy hoy mismo embarco un barco, para llegar a América, necesito que me esperes. _**

**_En cuanto llegue, te traigo a la India, aquí hay cosas tan lindas que seguro te divertirás._**

**_Solo te pido que me esperes, no vengas sola, quiero que vengas conmigo. _**

**_Te quiero _**

**_Tu amigo, tu padre _**

**_Albert. _**

Albert, envía esa carta a Candy por correo.

Al día siguiente:

Candy, recibe la carta de Albert... lo lee inmediatamente...

-¿Qué dice el señor Albert?- pregunto la señorita Pony.

-Dice que vendrá a visitarme, no se preocupen por mi amigos, iré a la India con el- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Está bien- dijo la hermana María.

Todos los amigos se quedaron tranquilos porque Albert, vendría por Candy.

Pasaron los días...

Albert vino por Candy.

..

**_Rencuentro de Candy y Albert. _**

Todos los amigos estaban en el hogar de Poni, la señorita Pony, la hermana María, Archie y Annie.

Tocan la puerta.

Candy, abrió contenta la puerta, pues sabía que era Albert.

Albert, se presentó en la casa de Poni y abrazo fuerte a Candy.

Candy, le dice:

-Qué bueno que viniste Albert.

-Estás muy linda... hola a todos- dijo Albert.

-Hola, abuelo William, saludaron todos.

-¿Estas lista para viajar a la India, mi niña Candy?- pregunto.

-Sí, - dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Está bien, despídete de tus amigos, hoy mismo viajaremos, tendremos que tomar el tren primero y llegar a la estación del barco- dijo Albert.

-Sí, Albert- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Despídete de todos sus amigos con cariño.

-Cuídate mi amada Candy, que todo te vaya bien- dijo la señorita Pony.

-Sí, señorita Pony, me ira bien, cuídese usted, la hermana María y los niños- dijo Candy triste, abrazando a sus madres y a todos los niños.

-¿Nos vamos ya Candy?- pregunto Albert.

-Si- dijo Candy.

Candy, se despide con cariño de todos, Annie y Archie acompañaron a la estación del tren.

Candy, pensó:

-Yo en la India, suena bien, solo espero que estando lejos de todo esto, me haga olvidar a Terry de mi corazón... Me encanta la idea, pero estando lejos ¿Me olvidaría de Terry?- se preguntó a sí misma.

-¿En qué piensas Candy?- pregunto Albert, subiendo al tren.

-Albert… ¿Tienes alguna noticia de Terry?- pregunto Candy.

-No.- dijo Albert.

-Aun piensas mucho en Terry, yo creo que deberías olvidarlo ya, - dijo Annie- además tú misma quieres que se case con la margosa de Susana.

-No hables aso, dijo Candy triste, ella lo amaba.

-Entonces mejor subimos rápido al tren, porque si no llegaremos a la estación del barco tarde.- dijo Archie.

-Está bien- dijo Candy.

Todos subieron al tren, para la estación del barco.

-¿Estas bien Candy?- pregunto Albert, al mirar la mirada triste de Candy, sentándose al costado de ella.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo que a pesar de los años no logro olvidar a Terry, además sé que es tonto amar a un hombre que no está a mi lado, pero abecés sueño que él me escribe para vernos a escondidas- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Candy, eso es imposible porque él no está contigo, esta con Susana, además yo no permitiría que ustedes actuaran como amantes, hasta ahora no sale en los periódicos sobre el matrimonio de Terrence y Susana, pero ya son cinco años que han pasado, me imagino que Terry ya debió hacer su vida con Susana, así que olvídalo, estoy seguro que en la India te ira bien, como doctora de los animales, a lo mejor muy pronto pondremos una clínica para animales, ya que de personas hay un montón- dijo Albert sonriendo.

-Sí, tienes razón, por eso te quiero como mi padre, estoy segura que en la India me ira bien como enfermera de animales, solo espero que mi corazón pueda olvidar a Terrence- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Así me gusta mirarte, siempre sonriente, eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras, nunca olvides eso mi bella niña- dijo Albert sonriendo.

Pasaron las horas largas viajando, para llegar a la estación del barco...

Llegaron a la estación del barco.

Los mejores amigos de Candy, se despidieron de ella y de Albert.

-Hasta pronto Candy y Albert, espero que se cuiden- dijo Annie.

-Gracias Annie, tú también cuídate, Archie cuida de Annie que la felicidad les acompañe por siempre- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Adiós amigos- dijo Archie.

-Adiós a todos, cuídense- dijo Albert.

-Hasta pronto chicos- dijo Candy.

Candy, se despide de sus amigos y dijo:

-Adiós queridos amigos, adiós colina de Poni, adiós América, adiós Terry, adiós amor mío, que seas feliz con tu nueva vida, así como yo tratare ser feliz con mi nueva vida.

Candy sube al barco junto con Albert, esperando tener una linda aventura en la India, para olvidar a su gran amor para siempre…

…

Pasaron los días... Candy y Albert, había llegado a la India, los dos se encargaron de curar a los animalitos en peligro, porque en la India había muchos animalitos en peligro, pusieron una clínica para animales.

Candy se divertía mucho como enfermera de los animales, no solo era eso, sino que a pesar de su carrera de enfermera también pensaba estudiar veterinaria y poner una clínica de animales en Lakewood.

Los días pasaron, lamentablemente Candy no olvidaba a Terry, aun estando lejos, como Terry tampoco olvidaba a Candy.

Terry tenía una constante conversación con Albert, sabia de su paseo en la India, pero no sabía que Candy estaba ahí con él, mandaba constantemente cartas preguntando por Candy.

Terry, envía una carta a Albert.

**_Mayo_ 23_ 1920. _**

**_Querido Albert _**

**_Te escribo, después de tanto tiempo, siempre tengo noticias de ti, sé que estas en la India, por eso decidí escribirte para saber cómo estabas, me imagino que debes estar muy bien, sé muy bien que cuando estas en la India son los días más feliz de tu vida. _**

**_Yo no estoy tan bien, la mujer que me toco quedarme por obligación, porque me salvo la vida, me asfixia, no hay ninguna como Candy. _**

**_Sé que es triste confesarlo, no puedo ser feliz con Susana, ni casarme con ella, porque aun amo a Candy, no sé si ella pensara en mí, pero dile que la amo mucho, que lo que más deseo es que Susana se cure, para buscarla y casarme con ella. _**

**_Amo tanto a Candy, soy tan infeliz con Susana que deje mi profesión, ahora mi vida solo es el alcohol, espero que Susana se cure para recuperar a Candy y ser feliz con ella. _**

**_Por favor Albert dile a Candy que la amo mucho, que siempre la voy amar, que no se case con otro amor, que me espere, porque yo quiero a mi pecosa para mí. _**

**_Con mucho cariño _**

**_Tu amigo _**

**_Terrence Grandchester. _**

Albert, al terminar de leer la carta, sentía tristeza por el sufrimiento de sus amigos, era obvio que Terry aun amaba a Candy y ella aun amaba a Terry

Candy, a pesar de la alegría que se divertía en la India como enfermera de los animales, de los niños que vivían ahí, siempre veía una tristeza en su corazón, no podía olvidar a su amado.

Albert pensaba:

-Terry, piensa en Candy, Candy piensa en Terry, no sé cuánto tiempo seguirán sufriendo, Candy con ese corazón tan grande, tan inocente que tiene, no olvida a su amor tan fácilmente, me recuerda mucho a mi cuando estoy haciendo el papel del abuelo William con mis negocios, es algo que no me gusta mucho a mí, a mí solo me gusta estar en la India, esos son los días muy feliz para mí, eso es lo que quisiera de mi amada niña Candy que sea feliz al lado al lado de su amor Terry, que nadie los separe… creo que Terry es un poco tonto, debería dejar a Susana, para que sea feliz con Candy.. ¡Hay dios mío, mi hija Candy y mi amigo Terry están sufriendo mucho, haz que el destino los junte para que sean felices!

Albert le escribe una carta a Terry.

**_Mayo_ 27_ 1920. _**

**_Querido Terry. _**

**_Me alegra que me escribiste amigo después de los años, así que dejaste el teatro, deja de hacerte la victima Terry, se valiente y afronta tus situaciones, tú mismo decidiste por Susana, así que intenta hacerla feliz, si no puedes dile la verdad de tus sentimientos, termina con esa relación absurda que tienes con Susana Marlow, todavía hay una oportunidad en que los dos se unan para siempre... _**

**_Candy, ahora es reconocida como mi hija adoptiva, ahora disfruta de la gran reputación de la familia Andrew, todos sus amigos la amamos mucho porque es una chica sencilla, amable, estudiada, alegre, mi niña Candy es la chica perfecta. _**

**_Ahora Candy, se encuentra en la India, se divierte como enfermera de los animales, sobre todo ayuda a las personas que necesitan atención médica, lástima que tú no tienes esa valentía, Terry todos pasamos por momentos difíciles, pero la vida continua, tu mundo no puede ser el alcohol, tienes que buscar un nuevo camino que te progrese, no que te haga sentir peor, se valiente como Candy. _**

**_El destino dirá si los dos se juntan, de corazón espero que así sea, ninguno de los dos merece sufrir, amo a Candy como una hija y te amo a ti como mi mejor amigo… lo que más deseo es que la felicidad siempre les acompañe... _**

**_Te quiero _**

**_Tu amigo _**

**_Albert Andrew. _**

Albert, envía la carta por los correos a Londres, cuando llega en las manos de Terry, él lo lee inmediatamente.

Terry, se pone feliz, porque se da cuenta que Candy no lo olvido.

-Así, que Candy sigue pensando en mi tanto como yo pienso en ella...

-Amor mío, no quisiera que me olvides en la India...

La señora Eleonor entra a la habitación de su hijo.

-Madre... ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto.

-Te traje un poco de pastel con leche, para que comas, no puedes andar hambriento todo el día, ni menos que todo el día pares con el alcohol y cigarro- dijo Eleonor triste.

Eleonor pone el fiambre de su hijo en la mesa.

-Madre, ahora que Susana está recibiendo ayuda, yo dejo el alcohol, porque por lo menos no veo mi vida sin sentido, ahora lo veo más hermosa mi vida, llena de esperanza para ser feliz con la mujer que amo- dijo Terry con algo de sonrisa.

-Qué bueno hijo- dijo Eleonor.

-Sabes escribí a Albert- dijo Terry.

-¿El padre adoptivo de Candy?- pregunto.

-Sí, mi gran amigo, sabes Candy y Albert están en la india- dijo Terry.

-Qué bueno hijo, la India es un lindo lugar- dijo Eleonor sonriendo.

-Pero Candy está en la India, porque no puede olvidarme, necesita huir de mi recuerdo- dijo Terry.- por eso me da miedo.

-¿Qué te da miedo?- pregunto Eleonor.

-Que en ese viaje de la India se olvide de mí y se enamore de Albert- dijo Terry miedoso.

-Terry, deja de hablar tonterías, la amistad entre Albert y Candy, solo son de amigos, además él es el padre adoptivo de Candy, su tutor, es imposible que haya algo entre ellos- dijo Eleonor.

-Tienes razón mami, espero que pronto me libere de Susana, hay mami no sabes cómo me pesa como una roca la situación de Susana- dijo Terry.

-Espero que todo se solucione, porque mereces ser feliz, hijo mío- dijo Eleonor.

Terry se quedó preocupado, esperaba que Susana se cure lo más pronto posible, para que pueda ser feliz al lado de su pecosa.

Por otro lado Candy y Albert aprendieron a bailar música hindú, en la India.

Albert por el inmenso cariño que le tenía a Candy, se pone a bailar música hindú con los hindúes y con los animales salvajes y domésticos…

Albert con los amigos hindúes.

**_CORO_**

**_Say shava shava, say shava shava – _**

_Decid "shava shava", decid "shava shava"_

**_Roop hai tera sona, soni teri paayal_**

_Tu belleza es dorada, doradas son tus pulseras_

**_Hoye, roop hai tera sona sona, soni teri paayal_**

_Tu belleza es dorada, doradas son tus pulseras_

**_Chhan chhana chhan aise chhanke, kar de sabko ghaayal_**

_Cuando tintinean así, desarman a todos_

**_Keh raha aankhon ka kaajal, ishq mein jeena marna, yay_**

_El khol de tus ojos dicen que vivas y mueras de amor_

**_Todos… _**

**_Say shava shava maahiya, say shava shava maahiya_**

_Di "shava shava", mi amor_

**_Say shava shava maahiya, say shava shava, yea_**

_Di "shava shava", mi amor_

**_Candy y las chicas hindúes. _**

**_Roop hai mera sona, soni meri paayal_**

_Mi belleza es dorada, doradas son mis pulseras_

**_Roop hai mera sona sona, soni meri paayal_**

_Mi belleza es dorada, doradas son mis pulseras_

**_Chhan chhana chhan aise chhanke, kar de sabko ghaayal_**

_Cuando tintinean así, desarman a todos_

**_Albert y los chicos hindúes. _**

**_Hey, keh raha aankhon ka kaajal, ishq mein jeena marna_**

_El khol de tus ojos dicen que vivas y mueras de amor_

**_Everybody!_**

**_¡Todo el mundo!_**

**_Say shava shava maahiya, say shava shava maahiya_**

_Di "shava shava", mi amor_

**_Say shava shava maahiya, say shava shava, yea_**

_Di "shava shava", mi amor_

******_Candy y las chicas hindúes. _**

**_Maahiya ve aaja maahi, maahiya ve aaja – _**

_Mi amor ven, oh mi amor_

******_Albert y los chicos hindúes. _**

**_Aaja gori nachle, ay shava_**

_Ven, preciosa, baila_

**_Nachle ve nachle, ay shava_**

_Baila, si baila_

**_Arre, aaja gori nachle, ay shava_**

_Ven, preciosa, baila_

**_Ae, nachle ve nachle, ay shava_**

_Baila, si baila_

**_Dekha tenu pehli pehli baar ve_**

_Desde que te vi por primera vez_

**_Hone laga dil beqaraar ve_**

_Mi corazón late más rápidocada segundo_

**_Rabba mainu kee ho gaya_**

_Dios, qué me ha pasado_

**_Dil jaaniye, haai mainu kee ho Gaya_**

_Cariño, qué me ha pasado_

**_Candy y las chicas hindúes. _**

**_Sunke teri baatein sone yaar ve_**

_Escuchando tus dulces palabras, amado_

**_Maahi mainu tere naal pyaar ve_**

_Siento que me he enamorado de ti_

**_Haai main mar jaawa_**

_Oh, me he enamorado_

**_Dil jaaniye, haai main mar jaawa_**

_Cariño, me he enamorado_

******_Todos... _**

**_Say shava shava maahiya, say shava shava maahiya_**

_Di "shava shava", mi amor_

**_Ve shava shava bhangra, ve shava shava_**

******_Albert y los chicos hindúes... _**

**_In kadmon mein saansein waar de_**

_Entrego este aliento a tus pisadas_

**_Rab se zyaada tujhe pyaar de_**

_Te daré más amor que a Dios_

**_Rab mainu maaf kare_**

_Dios, perdóname_

**_Rabba khairiya, haai mainu maaf kare_**

_Gran Dios, oh perdóname_

**_ Candy y las chicas hindúes. _**

**_Tum to meri jind meri jaan ve_**

_Tú eres mi vida, mi razón de ser_

**_Meri tu zameen hai aasmaan ve_**

_Mi tierra y mi cielo eres tú_

**_Tujh bin main kee kara_**

_Sin ti, ¿qué haría yo?_

**_Rabba khairiya, haai ve main kee kara_**

_Gran Dios, oh ¿qué haría yo?_

**_Todos _**

**_Say shava shava maahiya, say shava shava maahiya_**

_Di "shava shava", mi amor_

**_Say shava shava maahiya, say shava shava, yea_**

_Di "shava shava", mi amor_

**_ Albert y los chicos hindúes. _**

**_Roop hai tera sona, soni teri paayal_**

_Tu belleza es dorada, doradas son tus pulseras_

**_Hoye, roop hai tera sona sona, soni teri paayal_**

_Tu belleza es dorada, doradas son tus pulseras_

**_Chhan chhana chhan aise chhanke, kar de sabko ghaayal_**

_Cuando tintinean así, desarman a todos_

**_Keh raha aankhon ka kaajal, ishq mein jeena marna, yay_**

_El khol de tus ojos dicen que vivas y mueras de amor_

**_C'mon!_**

_¡Vamos!_

******_Todos _**

**_(Say shava shava maahiya, say shava shava maahiya_**

_Di "shava shava", mi amor_

Candy se divertía bailando hindú con Albert y con los amigos hindúes que habían conocido en la India, hasta con los animalitos, se divertía con el paseo que le había regalado, pero aun así no olvido a su gran amor.

**_Continuará. _**

**_.. _**

**_Notas mías: _**

**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? _**

**_Espero que muy bien y me sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia ¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? ¿Les gusto?, No sé si a ustedes... espero que si. _**

**_¡Espero sus reviews!_**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:**

***Se recomienda leer este pequeño fic para las seguidoras de la pareja de Candy y Terry, disculpa si no pude terminar bajar el fic navideño, pero el problema es que mi laptop esta en mi pueblo y ahora me encuentro de vacaciones en Lima con mis familiares, espero que comprendan.**

***Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus autoras correspondientes. Pero la idea es mía, por eso escribí esta historia de amor para ustedes... tengo muchos fic de Candy y Terry, esa es una de ellas, espero que me acompañen con esta historia, que contiene 5 capítulos...**

**Esta novela corta es basada para toda la familia**

**aquí**** les bajo el Tercer capitulo de la novela siempre te amare. **

**Capítulo 3**

** El camino para llegar a la Felicidad **

Albert y Candy, después de que se divirtieran a bailar hindú, le conto que Terrence le mando una carta a él y le cuenta que los sentimientos de Terry hacia ella sigue vivo, que la sigue amando.

-Así, ¿Qué Terry te escribió una carta?- pregunto Candy triste.

-Sí, Candy, me confeso que te sigue amando, tiene miedo que tú la olvides en la India, además lo veo muy recaído, se ha alejado del teatro- dijo Albert triste.

-Yo también lo amo con todo mi corazón, sé que Terry me ama solo me ama a mí y no a Susana, sé que siempre me ha amado a mí, cuando lo deje, lloro por mí, quizás fue un error dejarlo con Susana, pero ella lo amaba tanto que dio su vida por él, hasta quiso matarse por él, eso no lo podía permitir, porque no me lo hubiese perdonado.- dijo Candy llorada.

-Entonces mi amada Candy, ¿Qué podemos hacer para que tú y mi amigo no sigan sufriendo?, - pregunto.

-Simplemente conformarnos con el destino que nos tocó vivir- dijo Candy triste.

-Solo respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿Eres feliz?- pregunto.

-No, soy tan feliz Albert, porque mi felicidad es estar al lado de Terry, quisiera olvidarlo, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón, desearía retroceder el tiempo, que él estuviera conmigo, por eso siempre maldigo que Susana, se apareció en nuestras vidas- dijo Candy llorosa.

-No, digas eso Candy, quizás el destino, está preparada algunas cosas lindas para ti, será mejor que nos regresemos a América, tengo que hacer mis negocios, ya que nunca lograras sacar a Terry de tu corazón- dijo Albert.

-No, me pidas eso Albert, aquí estoy muy feliz.- dijo Candy, solo me falta el amor de Terry, para ser inmensamente feliz.- afirmo.

Candy por lo más que estaba haciendo su vida en la India, se encontraba muy triste, se arrepintió mucho por haber dejado a Terry, pero no podría haber vivido con la culpa que Susana se intentara hacer algo contra su vida, lamentablemente Susana no era chica mala como muchos piensan, solo era una muchacha enamorada de un chico que no le correspondía, sufría de depresión y tenía muy poca autoestima, la cual no se valoraba como ser humano.

Pero paso un mes, en la clínica mental donde se encontraba Susana Marlow, gracias a Neal Leagan quien le ayudaba a superar las fuerzas que había perdido.

Neal animaba a Susana a escribir su diario, comenzó a tener gusto por la escritura, se había convertido en una escritora novata, al principio escribía poemas muy tristes, pero después escribía poemas muy alegres.

No tardaron mucho los poemas de Susana, fueron circulando por los enfermos y doctores del hospital, tenía muchos seguidores, uno de ellos era Neal Leagan, que sintió su corazón se estremecía por la belleza y talento de Susana.

Finalmente Neal había logrado superar esa amargura que tenía en su alma, ese sentimiento prohibido que sentía por Candy, comprendió que era un amor imposible, la había sacado definitivamente de su corazón porque se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de Susana, en el caso de Susana, pues ya no pensaba en Terry, gracias a las terapias que había recibido en el hospital encontró cosas más importantes para su vida, como el gusto a la escritura, la amistad que le brindaba Neal Leagan, pues se sentía enamorada de él, ambos tanto como Susana y Neal, estaban enamorados, pues no sabía cómo declararse sus sentimientos.

Neal Leagan, fue el primero en declararse a Susana, ella se encontraba bañándose con la ayuda de la doctora Flanmy, en el baño de su habitación.

Neal aprovecho entrar a la habitación y le dejo un sobre de carta, y se retiró.

Susana término de bañarse, salió y encontró la carta encima de la cama.

La doctora Flanmy, se despide de Susana y se retira de la habitación.

Susana tomo la carta en sus manos, al darse cuenta que era Neal, pues se apresuró al leerla.

**_Abril_ 24_ 1920 _**

**_Querida Susana _**

**_Si te escribo una carta, es porque tengo un poco de miedo de ser rechazado, nunca he tenido buenas experiencias con las mujeres que me enamore. _**

**_Quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí, guarde un gran aprecio muy grande por ti, Susana eres una chica tan bella y con tanto talento. _**

**_Ahora siento que encontré a la chica perfecta para mí, me enamore de tus hermosos poemas, lo cual la podríamos publicar a nivel mundial para que todo el mundo conozca lo valiosa que eres, así Terrence se arrepienta de no haber apreciado a una chica tan bella como tú._**

**_Susana abecés hay amores no correspondidos, no te sientas mal porque Terry no se fijó en ti, lo mismo me paso con Candy, desearía decirte que tanto como tú y yo pasamos cosas similares, pero ahora siento que gracias ti, pude valorar mi vida, y supe lo importante que soy yo como persona. _**

**_Todos pasamos por momentos tristes, pero debemos ser fuerte para salir adelante, la vida es hermoso y está llena de cosas tan bellas, como el amor. _**

**_Quizás yo no sea el príncipe que tu soñaste para ti, pero me declaro ante esta carta que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, quiero ser feliz contigo por el resto de mis días. _**

**_Por favor mi bella Susana no me rechaces, quizás tu no sientas lo mismo por mí, pero puedo hacerte muy feliz y quizás más adelante tu llegues a sentir lo mismo por mí y llegues a amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti. _**

**_Si deseas aceptarme, te espero en el jardín del hospital, sin no vienes ya sé que no me quieres como pareja. _**

**_Susana nadie te amara como yo te amo a ti, deseo que seas la mujer de mi vida para siempre, mi esposa, todo para mí. _**

**_Atentamente _**

**_Neal Leagan. _**

Susana se sintió asombrada por las palabras de Neal, lloro, pero esta vez no lloro de tristeza, sino de felicidad, sintió que su corazón se estremecía de alegría, nunca pensó que su sueño de ser amada por un hombre se hiciera realidad.

-Que dulce es Neal, pensó Susana, siento que me gusta, le diré que si deseo ser su esposa, casarme con él, pero que alegría el saber que mi sueño de tener un esposo se cumplió, ahora siento que amo a Neal, lo que sentí por Terry quedo atrás, sé que Terry es muy atractivo, pero él no me ama, en cambio Neal me ama mucho, estoy segura que seré feliz a su lado.

Susana sonríe de felicidad.

Susana busca en el parque del hospital psiquiátrico.

-Hola Neal, leí tu carta- dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿Sabes mis sentimientos que siento hacia ti?- pregunto Neal nervioso.

-Sí, me encanto lo que me escribiste, jamás pensé que alguien se interesara en mí, ni menos que un hombre tan detallista como tú me escribiera palabras tan hermosas- dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Eres una muchacha muy hermosa para mí, Susana yo te amo, pero no sé qué sentirás tú por mí, Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre y me encantaría que seas mi esposa... ¿Me aceptarías a tu vida, Susana?- pregunto.

-Neal, me siento muy feliz con tu amistad, por primera vez me siento feliz y gracias a ti, creo que yo merezco ser feliz, siento que estoy enamorada de ti, siento que estoy enamorada de ti, así que si acepto ser tu novia, tu esposa, seré tuya desde hoy y para siempre- dijo Susana sonriendo.

Neal, salto de emoción, abraza fuerte a Susana, le dice:

-Te amo mi amor, te amo mi amor, te prometo serte feliz- dijo Neal.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo hoy mismo?

-Yo, también te amo, mi amor si quiero casarme contigo hoy mismo- dijo Susana sonriendo, Nunca me sentí tan feliz como hoy.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto.

-Sí, mi amor, te amo- dijo Susana sonriendo.

-¿Escapémonos juntos de este lugar?- pregunto contento.

-Está bien mi amor, pero antes tengo que ir a la casa de los Grandchester- dijo Susana.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Neal celoso.

-Necesito recoger a mi madre, mis cosas, sobre todo hablar con Terrence para pedirle perdón y decirle que busque a Candy, ellos merecen ser felices- dijo Susana sonriendo.

Neal le mira triste.

-No estés triste mi amor, yo te amo a ti, de eso no lo dudes-. Dijo Susana enamorada de Neal.

Susana, se paró agrando la mano de Neal, beso sus labios, así no hubo duda en que Susana amaba a Neal.

-Oh mi amor, me cuidas tan bien, me gustas mucho- dijo Susana abrazando a su novio.

Neal se pone contento.

Sin duda en la tarde se escaparon, sin que nadie se cuenta, solo dejaron una carta al doctor Yves Bonot como agradecimiento por todo lo que hicieron por ellos y sobre todo darle una pequeña invitación a su boda.

Pues el doctor, ni nadie se preocupó por Susana, porque sabía que era una chica diferente, ya había superado lo de Terry, sabía que Susana y Neal estaban enamorados.

Susana y Neal, se dirigen a la casa de los Grandchester.

Tocan la puerta.

La empleada Lucy abre la puerta, se sorprende al mirar a la supuesta prometida de Terry, con un apuesto muchacho.

-Hola señorita Susana, ¿Cómo estás?, después de tanto tiempo- saludo Lucy sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿Están todos en casa?- pregunto Susana.

\- Si, señorita, todos se encuentran en la sala- - dijo Lucy.

-Vengo a recoger mis cosas y terminar mi relación con Terrence, quiero que sea feliz con Candy, se lo merece, Yo tengo mi novio, el joven que está conmigo es mi novio- dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Felicitaciones señorita- dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Mi amor, espérame, aquí por favor, vengo por mis cosas y por mi madre- dijo Susana sonriendo- Te amo.

-Está bien mi amor, te espero- dijo Neal con confianza.

En ese momento Susana entra a la sala, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al mirar a Susana presente en la sala.

-Susana, hija ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la señora Marlow.

-Vengo a recogerte, hoy mismo dejamos la casa de los Grandchester, quiero despedirme de esta familia y sobre todo pedirle a Terrence que sea feliz con Candy- dijo Susana con una sonrisa.

Terry se quedó sorprendido.

-Susana yo... – murmuro Terry.

-No digas nada Terry, tus padres hicieron lo correcto en mandarme al hospital mental, me siento mejor, así que te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, además yo tengo novio, el me ama como soy- dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Qué bueno Susana, te mereces ser feliz- dijo Terry contento.

-¿Podías presentarnos a tu novio?- pregunto el duque aun desconfiado.

-Me está esperando en la puerta- dijo Susana contenta.

-Déjalo pasar- dijo el duque.

Susana deja pasar a Neal a la sala y le presenta como su novio oficial.

Terrence se queda sorprendido, jamás pensó que Susana lo llegara a olvidar por Neal, al tener cierto tipo de desconfianza porque no era tan buena persona le advierte.

-Neal me da gusto volver a verte, bueno solo espero que sepas cuidar a Susana como se lo merece, es una buena chica, por favor no le hagas daño- dijo Terry.

Neal le contesta:

-Amo a Susana más que a mí mismo, la amo de verdad, jamás jugaría con una señorita tan linda como Susana, yo sé que tú y yo no nos hemos llevado bien en el pasado, soy consciente que les hice mucho daño a Candy y a ti, pero ahora no soy el mismo Neil, he cambiado como ser humano, soy responsable conmigo mismo y sabre ser muy feliz a Susana- afirmo Neal enamorado.

Terry sonríe y le dice:

-Me da gusto que sean muy felices, Susana es una linda chica, merece ser feliz, espero Susana que algún día puedas perdonarme por no haber tenido la capacidad de enamorarme de ti y serte feliz.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, más bien soy yo la que tiene que pedirte perdón por haberte separado de la mujer que tanto amas, de corazón espero que puedas recuperar a Candy y ser feliz con ella, te lo mereces- dijo Susana sonriendo, dando la mano a Terry.

Terry le da la mamo a Susana y le dice:

-Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida, que Dios siempre te cuide y te proteja siempre, nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mí, me salvaste la vida, ese sacrificio que has hecho por mí, estaré agradecido hasta el final- dijo Terry.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, abecés las personas hacen grandes sacrificios por amor, Yo te amé mucho Terry, quizás por eso actué de manera egoísta, pero ahora que encontré mi felicidad te pido que busques a Candy, y seas feliz con ella, te lo mereces Terry, siempre seremos buenos amigos- dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo Terry, besando la mano de la dama.

-Bueno ahora que quedamos todo atrás de lo que paso entre nosotros, me da gusto que se arregló las cosas entre nosotros, para quedar como amigos, te invito a mi matrimonio con Susana, mañana en la noche, a las 7 de la noche en mi casa, la boda será por civil- dijo Neal contento.

-Por lo que veo que estás muy enamorado de Susana, tratare de ir, pero no prometo nada ya que tengo que buscar a Candy- dijo Terry contento.

-Sí, amigo, primero busca a Candy, arregla tu situación con ella y que sean felices- dijo Susana sincera.

-De todas maneras Terry, nuestra invitación esta al pie de la letra- dijo Neil contento.

-Gracias, si mi presencia es importante asistiré a la boda primero- dijo Terry feliz.

-Claro que es importante, te consideramos nuestro amigo Terry- dijo Neil contento.

-Gracias- dijo Terry contento.

Toda la familia Grandchester, se despidió con cariño de Susana Marlow, la señora Marlow agradeció a Dios que su hija encontró la felicidad.

Susana y Neil, sin duda ese mismo día tomaron el tren para viajar a Chicago, tuvieron un hermoso viaje.

Al llegar a Chicago, Neil se presentó ante su familia y presento a Susana como su novia oficial

Toda la familia Legan se puso feliz por ver a su hijo con una hermosa novia, menos Eliza que aun tenia envidia a Candy, sabía que volvería con Terry, su único amor prohibido, se moría de envidia que su hermano encontró pareja antes que ella.

-Felicidades, hacen una hermosa pareja- dijo el señor Legan contento.

-¿Cuándo piensan casarse?- pregunto.

-Mañana mismo, estoy tan enamorado de Susana, es la mujer de mi vida- dijo Neil contento.

-Yo quiero casarme con el hombre que amo, mañana mismo, en realidad quería casarme hoy mismo, pero quiero comprarme un hermoso vestido de novia- dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Veo que están muy enamorados, pero la boda se realizara la próxima semana, porque debemos hacer una linda boda civil, comprar el vestido de novia- dijo la señora Legan contenta.

-Gracias señora- dijo Susana contenta.

-Eres una linda joven, jamás pensé que mi hijo encontraría un amor de verdad en una joven tan bella como tú- afirmo el señor Leagan.

-gracias señor- dijo Susana contenta.

Todos brindaron por la felicidad de Neil y Susana.

En la noche todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones, pero Susana descansaba con su madre en una habitación privada.

La señora Marlow aún tenía duda del sentimiento de su hija.

-Hija quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.

-Dime mami- dijo Susana.

-¿Tu amas a ese muchacho?, ¿Tu amas a Neil? – pregunto desconfiada.

-Mami, yo sé que es difícil, de creerme, porque toda la vida estuve enamorada de Terry, pero te juro que por mi padre que está en el cielo, que encontré la felicidad de un hombre maravilloso que me ama, madre nunca me sentí tan feliz, ni tan enamorada de un hombre como lo estoy de Neil, te juro que Neil es el único hombre de mi vida y de mi corazón- dijo Susana sonriendo, sincera.

-Qué bueno hija, me alegro por ti- dijo la señora Marlow contenta.

Susana muestra su hermosa sonrisa y tiene lindos sueños sobre su próxima boda con Neil.

Todos preparan listo para el matrimonio de Susana y Neil.

La próxima semana se celebró el matrimonio de Susana y Neil, era un matrimonio civil.

Susana sin duda era una de las chicas más hermosas que había en Chicago, ni Eliza, ni Annie, ni ninguna otra mujer le superaba en belleza, excepto Candy.

Susana se encontraba con su hermoso vestido blanco, largo, velo, era la novia perfecto, en brazos de Neil que también se veía muy apuesto.

El momento había llegado al fin, llegaron al registro civil donde un juez los esperaba. Se quedaron mirándose frente a frente muy enamorados mientras que el juez hizo las preguntas correspondientes a cada uno.

El juez dijo:

-Señor Neil Leagan ¿Acepta por esposa a la señorita Susana Marlow?- pregunto contento.

-Sí, juez acepto – dijo Neil emocionado.

-Ahora la misma pregunta se lo hago a usted señorita Susana Marlow ¿Acepta por esposo al señor Neil Leagan?

-Si acepto – dijo Susana emocionada.

Dicho esto el juez les pidió que pusieran sus firmas en el acta matrimonial para que quede constancia de que todo está dentro de las vías legales, terminado el proceso por fin escucharon las palabras que esperaban.

-Por la facultad de la ley les declaro marido y mujer- afirmo contento el juez, pueden darse un beso como marido y mujer.

Sin Susanita y Neil se dieron un beso apasionado.

Todos los amigos que estaban presentes en la boda, se pusieron comentos al ver a esa linda pareja juntos también estaba presente Terry con sus padres, quien quedo como amigos de Susana y Neil

-Felicidades a los hermosos novios, brindo por su felicidad- dijo Terry contento, levantado la copa de vino.

Todos brindaron por la felicidad de Susana y Neil, organizaron una gran fiesta matrimonial.

Después de la boda ambos se despidieron de su familia para estar unos días en escocia como marido y mujer.

Llegaron a un hermoso hotel, en una linda habitación demostró todo el amor que se sentían esa hermosa parejita.

Neil mira a Susana, Susana mira a Neil, pero no se dicen nada, en ese momento se escucha la canción que se identifica a esa parejita.

**Cuando estoy contigo todo es distinto**

**Tú haces… que el sol brille todo para mí**

**Para mí…**

**Paso todo el día pensado en ti**

**A tu lado a mi vida tiene otro color**

**Eres tú mi corazón**

**Y ahora tú estás aquí**

**Eres tú mi corazón**

**Y quiero estar contigo para siempre**

**Eres tú mi corazón**

**Qué más puedo de ti**

**Eres tú mi corazón**

**No digas nada más**

**Solo quédate, dame tu amor**

**Cuando estoy contigo todo es distinto**

**Tú haces… que el sol brille todo para mí**

**Para mí…**

**Paso todo el día pensado en ti**

**A tu lado a mi vida tiene otro color**

**Eres tú mi corazón**

**Y ahora tú estás aquí**

**Eres tú mi corazón**

**Y quiero estar contigo para siempre**

**Eres tú mi corazón**

**Qué más puedo de ti**

**Eres tú mi corazón**

**No digas nada más**

**Uh oh**

**Canción peruana Eres tú, de Rommy Marcovich**

Neil besa con más pasión a Susanita, ese amor infinito, se envuelven en una pasión que demostraban el sentimiento puro que sentían Susana y Neil.

…

Sin duda Terry y sus familiares se pusieron felices por Susana, se encontraban en un departamento de Chicago que alquilaron por esos días que estuvieron en chicago, para estar presentes en la boda de Susana y Neil.

Terry se sintió libre de Susana.

Su padre le dice:

-Que hermosa boda, mañana mismo me regreso a Nueva York- dijo el duque contento.

-Sí, jamás vi a Susana tan linda y feliz- dijo Terry sincero.

-Dijiste ¿Linda?- pregunto Eleonor.

-Claro Susana también es hermosa chica y como amigo me da gusto que encontró la felicidad al lado de Neil, me sorprendió la madurez de Neil, no se parece nada al Neil que conocí, lástima que no se puede decir lo mismo de su hermana- dijo Terry.

-Eso, si, me da gusto que Susana este tan feliz, la quiero mucho como una hija- dijo el duque.

-Y yo como una hermana- afirmo Terry contento.

-Bueno, ahora que Susana, encontró el camino de la felicidad, ¿Tu qué harás?- pregunto Eleonor.

-Yo simplemente ir a buscar a mi pecosa mañana mismo viajare a la India- dijo Terry contento.

Terrence Grandchester, sin duda ira a buscar a su pecosa, pues pensaba recuperarla y al fin ser feliz con ella.

**_Continuará_**

…

**_Notas mías_**

**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_**

**_Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia ¿Qué les pareció el tercer capítulo? ¿Les gusto?, No sé si a ustedes, pero espero que si _**

**_Sé que todos odian a Susana y por eso no lo están leyendo mucho esta historia, pero porque no poner algo diferente a una Susana diferente, además todos merecemos ser felices y cambiar... Eso es todo _**

_**Por favor dejen comentarios**_

**_¡Espero sus reviews!_**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:**

***Se recomienda leer este pequeño fic para las seguidoras de la pareja de Candy y Terry, disculpa si no pude terminar bajar el fic navideño, pero el problema es que mi laptop esta en mi pueblo y ahora me encuentro de vacaciones en Lima con mis familiares, espero que comprendan.**

***Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus autoras correspondientes. Pero la idea es mía, por eso escribí esta historia de amor para ustedes... tengo muchos fic de Candy y Terry, esa es una de ellas, espero que me acompañen con esta historia, que contiene 5 capítulos...**

**Esta novela corta es basada para toda la familia**

**ahora este capitulo sera el rencuentro de Candy y Terry. **

**aquí**** les bajo el cuarto **

** capitulo de la novela siempre te amare. **

**_Penúltimo capítulo... _**

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_Encuentro de un amor hindú_**

**_En india las parejas son fieles y entregados en amor _**

**_No existe infidelidad, divorcios _**

**_ Todo es felicidad... _**

Terry, sin duda se dirige a la estación del barco, tras un viaje largo y solitario, Terry pensó mucho en su rencuentro con Candy.

Terry se encontraba nerviosa, solo viajaba pensando en ella y escribiendo poemas de amor para su amada pecosa.

Después de varios días Terry llego en la India.

Candy y Albert se encontraba en una clínica de animales, los dos se encontraban trabajando.

Terry agradeció a los hindúes cuando le dieron la dirección.

Terry se la pasaba preguntando a los hindúes cuando le dieron la dirección.

Terry antes de entrar dice:

-Por fin seré feliz, al lado de mi pequeña pecosa, no estés nervioso, Terry anímate a verla.

En ese momento Terry entra en la clínica.

Albert y Candy, se quedaron sorprendidos a mirar a Terry en la clínica.

Albert comenzó a saludar a su amigo, mientras Candy se la pasaba nerviosa y callada.

-Hola amigo, a los tiempos, ¿Cómo estás?, Jamás pensé que ibas a venir... ¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegarías a la India a visitarme?- pregunto Albert sonriendo.

-Porque no me alcanzo el tiempo, muy hermosa clínica de animales- dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Gracias, que milagro que te veo contento.- dijo Albert.

-Simplemente es porque deseo estar feliz- dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Bueno me supongo que viniste hasta la India, no es solo por mí, sino por Candy, ¿Quieres hablar con ella?- pregunto.

-Sí, Albert, por favor ¿Podrías dejarme solo con Candy, para hablar con ella?- pregunto.

-Sí, amigo, no hay problema – dijo Albert sonriendo.

Albert se retira y los deja solos a Candy y Terry.

-Hola Candy, después de tanto tiempo, ¿Crees que podemos hablar?- pregunto.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Candy, confusa.

-Vengo a llevarte conmigo, quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero casarme contigo- dijo Terry.

-Terry, lo que me pides es hermoso, yo también desee casarme contigo, pero Susana... – murmuro Candy triste.

-¡Susana!- exclamo Terry- No te preocupes por eso, ya no estoy con ella, siempre te he amado a ti, por eso terminamos, finalmente Susana comprendió que yo nunca voy a amarla como deseaba, ella me pidió que sea feliz contigo- dijo Terry sonriendo.

Candy quedo asustada, presentía que le había pasado algo malo a Susana.

-Terry, necesito que me digas... ¿Qué ha pasado con Susana?.. ¿Por qué no estas con ella?- pregunto preocupada.

-No estoy con ella, primero porque no la amo, segundo porque ella encontró la felicidad y ama a otra persona- dijo Terry sonriendo.

-¿Me puedes explicar eso Terry?, porque no entiendo – dijo Candy asustada- ¿Cómo que Susana ama a otra persona?, si ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti- afirmo confusa.

Terry le explica a Candy, como Susana curo su terrible depresión, como ella empezó hacer una nueva vida al lado de Neal Legan y que ya no lo necesitaba.

-Susana y Neal, que linda pareja, me alegra por ellos, todos merecen ser felices- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Tu sonrisa, me gusta, te ves hermosa- dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Tu sonrisa, también me gusta, te ves hermoso mi amor- dijo Candy sonriendo.

Terry le dice:

-Regresarías conmigo a América, para estar juntos para siempre y nunca más separarnos.

-Claro que si mi amor, regresaría contigo a América- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Pero primero vamos a vivir una aventura de amor en la India- dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Vamos- dijo Candy.

Candy y Terry salieron de la clínica, dejando todo en manos del simpático Albert.

Ambos enamorados conocieron toda la India, sus costumbres, comida, trajes hindúes, animales, todas las personas hindúes eran simpáticas y había todo tipo de piel.

-Que hermosa piel tiene los hindúes- afirmo Terry sonriendo,

-Sí, hay de toda raza, son linda la raza del mundo- dijo Candy contenta,

Hasta que la parejita al conocer toda la India, Candy y Terry con trajes hindú comenzaron a cantar una hermosa canción hindú.

(En hindi)...

Terry

**Suraj Hua Maddham Chaand Jalne Laga**

**Aasmaan Yeh Haay Kyon Pighalne Laga**

**Suraj Hua Maddham Chaand Jalne Laga**

**Aasmaan Yeh Haay Kyon Pighalne Laga**

**Main Thehra Raha Zameen Chalne Lagi**

**Dhadka Yeh Dil Saas Thamne Lagi**

Candy

**Oh Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai**

**Sajna Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai**

**Suraj Hua Maddham Chaand Jalne Laga**

**Aasmaan Yeh Haay Kyon Pighalne Laga**

**Suraj Hua Maddham Chaand Jalne Laga**

**Aasmaan Yeh Haay Kyon Pighalne Laga**

**Main Thehra Raha Zameen Chalne Lagi**

**Dhadka Yeh Dil Saas Thamne Lagi**

**Oh Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai**

**Sajna Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai**

Terry

**Hai Khoobsurat Yeh Pal Sab Kuch Raha Hai Badal**

**Sapne Haqeeqat Mein Jo Dhal Rahe Hain**

**Kya Sadiyon Se Purana Hai Rishta Yeh Hamara**

**Ke Jis Tarah Tum Se Hum Mil Rahe Hai**

**Yunhi Rahe Har Dam Pyaar Ka Mausam**

**Yunhi Milo Hum Se Tum Janam Janam**

**Main Thehra Raha Zameen Chalne Lagi**

**Dhadka Yeh Dil Saas Thamne Lagi**

**Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai**

**Sajna Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai**

Candy

**Tere Hi Rang Se Yun Mein to Rangi Hoon Sanam**

**Paake Tujhe Khud Se Hi Kho Rahin Hoon Sanam**

**Oh Mahiya Main Tere Ishq Mein Haan Doob Ke**

**Paar Mein Ho Rahi Hoon Sanam**

**Sagar Hua Pyaasa Raat Jagne Lagi**

**Shole Ke Dil Mein Bhi Aag Jalne Lagi**

**Candy y terry. **

**Main Thehra Raha Zameen Chalne Lagi**

**Dhadka Yeh Dil Saas Thamne Lagi**

**Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai**

**Sajna Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai**

**Suraj Hua Maddham Chaand Jalne Laga**

**Aasmaan Yeh Haay Kyon Pighalne Laga**

**Sajna Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai **

***Traducida al Español***

Terry

**El sol se atenúa en medio de un crepúsculo**

**La luz de la luna brilla intensamente**

**Oh... El cielo está comenzando**

**A desvanecerse poco a poco**

Candy

**El sol se atenúa en medio de un crepúsculo**

**La luz de la luna brilla intensamente**

**Oh... El cielo está comenzando**

**A desvanecerse poco a poco**

Terry

** Estoy quieto**

**Mientras la tierra se mueve a mí alrededor**

**Mi corazón late fuerte,**

**Mientras mi respiración se profundiza**

**Oh... ¿Es acaso esto la llamada del primer amor?**

**Mi amor...**

**¿Es esto la llamada del primer amor?**

**... Oh... Ah...**

**El sol se atenúa en medio de un crepúsculo**

**La luz de la luna brilla intensamente**

**Oh... El cielo está comenzando**

**A desvanecerse poco a poco**

Candy

**Me quedo quieta**

**Mientras la tierra se mueve a mí alrededor**

**Mi corazón late fuerte,**

**Mientras mi respiración se profundiza**

**Oh... ¿Es acaso esto la llamada del primer amor?**

**Mi amor...**

**¿Es esto la llamada del primer amor?**

**Terry **

**Este momento es hermoso, todo está cambiando**

**Los sueños se mezclan con la realidad**

**¿Nuestro vínculo se remonta a siglos atrás?**

**Y de esta manera me encuentro contigo**

Candy

**Que la estación del amor dure eternamente**

**Reunámonos así vida tras vida**

Terry

**Permanezco quieto**

**Mientras la tierra se mueve a mí alrededor**

**Mi corazón late fuerte**

**Mientras mi respiración se profundiza**

**Sí, ¿Es la llamada del primer amor?**

**Cariño, ¿Es la llamada del primer amor?**

Candy

**Los colores de nuestras almas se fundieron en uno solo**

**Al tenerte, me pierdo yo misma, amor**

**Oh mi amor son las olas de tu amor**

**Que me están ahogando de a pocos**

Terry

**Es la sed de este océano**

**El sueño más deseado de la noche**

**Y las llamas del corazón, **

**Ya han sido encendidas**

Candy

**Permanezco quieta**

**Mientras la tierra se mueve a mí alrededor...**

**Mi corazón late fuerte**

**Mientras mi respiración se profundiza...**

**¿Es acaso esto la llamada del primer amor?**

**Cariño, ¿Es la llamada del primer amor?**

Candy y Terry

**El sol se atenúa en medio de un crepúsculo**

**La luz de la luna brilla intensamente**

**Oh... El cielo está comenzando**

**A desvanecerse poco a poco**

**Y eso es la llamada del primer amor para siempre **

Después de la hermosa canción hindú que cantaron y bailaron.

Terry le pregunto a Candy:

-Candy White "Pecas" Andrew, ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?- pregunto.

-Por supuesto que sí, acepto casarme contigo.- dijo Candy sonriendo.

Al oír esto Terry, le dio un beso de amor apasionado Candy.

Después del beso apasionado Candy y Albert se dirigieron a la clínica donde esta Albert.

Albert al mirar a la pareja felices le dice.

-Esas hermosas sonrisas de los me dicen que regresaron- afirmo Albert contento.

-hemos regresad, pensamos regresar mañana temprano a América, para casarnos- dijo Terry sonriendo,

-Entonces hoy mismo nos iremos a despedir de nuestros amigos hindúes, y nos regresaremos a nuestros amigos hindúes- dijo contento.

-Está bien, tenemos un día entero para disfrutar de este hermoso país, mañana nos regresaremos para casarnos- dijo Terry.

-Entonces hoy mismo nos iremos a despedirnos de nuestros amigos hindúes y nos regresaremos a nuestro país- dijo Albert.

-Está bien- dijo la pareja.

-Sí, podemos les invitamos a nuestra boda- dijo Terry contento.

-Me parece una buena idea, nos casaremos por la iglesia- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-está bien hija, organizare una gran boda- dijo Albert.

-Gracias- dijo Terry contento.

En ese momento Albert deja su clínica mental en manos de su ayudante hindú Salma Kam.

Candy se había encariñado con sus amigos hindúes por ser buenas personas.

Los amigos hindúes organizaron una fiesta de compromiso a Candy y Terry.

Candy estaba con su vestimenta hindi, se le veía radiante hermosa, Terry parecía un verdadero indio muy apuesto.

Todos bailaron, se divirtieron mucho.

***Yeh ladka hai allah* - *Este chico oh! Dios***

**Banno ki mehndi kya kehna **

**(La henna de la novia, qué visión) **

**Banno ka joda kya kehna **

**(El prometido de la novia, qué visión) **

**Banno lage hai phoolon ka gehna **

**(La novia se ha adornado con flores) **

**Banno ki aankhen kajraari **

**(Los ojos de la novia están perfilados con kohl) **

**Banno lage sab se pyaari **

**(La novia parece la más encantadora) **

**Banno pe jaaoon main waari waari **

**(Me rindo ante la novia)**

**...**

**Banno ki saheli resham ki dori **

**(La amiga de la novia es como un hilo sedoso) **

**Chhup chhupke sharmaaye dekhe chori chori - **

**(Silenciosamente se esconde vergonzosamente, mira sigilosamente) **

**Yeh maane ya na maane main to ispe mar gaya **

**(Lo crea o no, me he enamorado de ella)**

**...**

**Yeh ladki haai allah, haai haai re allah - **

**(Esta chica, oh Dios, oh Dios) **

**...**

**Babul ki galiyaan na chhadke jaana **

**(No me iré abandonando la casa de mi padre) **

**Paagal deewana isko samjhaana) - **

**(Oh loco, entiende esto) **

**Dekho ji dekho yeh to mere peechhe pad gaya **

**(Mirad, mirad, como se está lanzando sobre mí) **

**...**

**Yeh ladka haai allah, haai haai re allah - **

**(Este chico, oh Dios, oh Dios) **

**...**

**Lab kahe na kahe, bolti hai nazar **

**(Lo digan o no tus labios, tu mirada habla) **

**Pyaar nahin chhupta yaar chhupaane se **

**(No puedes esconder el amor en el desdén, amiga) (Bis)**

**...**

**Haan, roop ghoonghat mein ho to suhaana lage **

**(El silencio dice más que mil palabras) **

**Baat nahin banti yaar bataane se **

**(Las palabras no dan siempre valor, amigo) **

**...**

**Yeh dil ki baatein dil hi jaane ya jaane khuda **

**(Lo que está en el corazón, solo él lo conoce, o Dios) **

**...**

**Yeh ladki haai allah, haai haai re allah **

**(Esta chica, oh Dios, oh Dios) **

**...**

**Yeh ladka haai allah, haai haai re allah **

**(Este chico, oh Dios, oh Dios) **

**...**

**Sajna **

**(Mi amor) **

**...**

**Maangne se kabhi haath milta nahin **

**(No se obtiene una mano solo pidiéndola) **

**Jodiyaan bante hai pehle se sab ki **

**(Las parejas están predestinadas en el Cielo) (Bis)**

**...**

**Ho, leke baaraat ghar tere aaoonga main **

**(Guiando una procesión nupcial, vendré a tu casa) **

**Meri nahin yeh to marzi hai rab ki **

**(No es mi voluntad, sino la de Dios) **

**...**

**Arre jaa re jaa yeh jhoothi moothi baatein na bana **

**(Oh venga, no digas mentiras) **

**...**

**Yeh ladka haai allah, haai haai re allah - **

**(Este chico, oh Dios, oh Dios) **

**...**

**Banno ki saheli resham ki dori **

**(La amiga de la novia es como un hilo sedoso) **

**Chhup chhupke sharmaaye dekhe chori chori - **

**(Silenciosamente se esconde vergonzosamente, mira sigilosamente) **

**...**

**Babul ki galiyaan na chhadke jaana **

**(No me iré abandonando la casa de mi padre) **

**Paagal deewana isko samjhaana) - **

**(Oh loco, entiende esto) **

**...**

**Yeh maane ya na maane main to ispe mar gaya **

**(Lo crea o no, me he enamorado de ella) **

**Yeh ladki, Yeh ladki haai allah, haai haai re allah **

**(Esta chica, esta chica, oh Dios, oh Dios) **

**...**

**Yeh ladka haai allah, haai haai re allah **

**(Este chico, oh Dios, oh Dios) **

**...**

**Eh, yeh ladki haai allah, haai haai re allah **

**(Esta chica, oh Dios, oh Dios) **

**...**

**Yeh ladka haai allah, haai haai re allah **

**(Este chico, oh Dios, oh Dios)**

Después de bailar y divertirse con las músicas hindúes…

Candy, Terry y Albert se despidieron de los hindúes, los hindúes se despidieron con mucha alegría porque era muy difícil para ellos regresar a visitarlos, era demasiado lejos.

Candy y Terry disfrutaron su amor en la noche en una hermosa playa hindú, los dos solos como pareja, no había intimidades, nada de esas cosas, porque en ese país estaba prohibida ese tipo de relaciones cuando no es casado.

Candy y Terry, solo demostraron su amor con devoción y respeto.

-Dime que me amas Candy- dijo Terry.

-Te amo- dijo contenta Candy.

\- Cantamos y bailamos una canción - dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Claro que si- dijo Candy con una tímida sonrisa.

Candy y Terry, bailaron y cantaron una hermosa canción hindi.

**_Kaho naa pyaar hai (en español significa dime que me amas)_**

**_Dil Mera Har Baar Ye Sunne Ko Bekarar Hai  
Mi corazon quiere escucharlo una y otra vez_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Haan Tumse Pyaar Hai  
Si yo te amo_**

**_Ki Tumse Pyaar Hai  
Estoy enamorado de ti_**

**_InPyaari Baaton Mein Anjaana Ikraar Hai  
En esas palabras tiernas tuyas hay algo dulce y tierno que nunca habia escuchado_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Kaha Na Pyaar Hai  
Te dije que te amaba_**

**_Kaha Na Pyaar Hai  
Te dije que te amaba_**

**_Pyaar Jahan Mein hota Nahin To Phir Bolo Kya Hota  
Si no hubiera existido amor en el mundo dime ¿qué hubiera sucedido?_**

**_Pyaar Jahan Mein hota Nahin To Phir Bolo Kya Hota  
Si no hubiera existido amor en el mundo dime ¿qué hubiera sucedido?_**

**_Duniya Mein Dil Koi Kabhi Na Dhadka Hota  
Nadie hubiera sentido el latir de nuestros corazones_**

**_Dhadka Hai Dil, Aa Yaar Mil  
Mi corazón está latiendo ven a mis brazos_**

**_Ye Pyaar Ka Izhaar Hai  
Esto es una prueba que yo te amo_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Kaha Na Pyaar Hai  
Te dije que te amaba_**

**_Kaha Na Pyaar Hai  
Te dije que te amaba_**

**_Do Premi Do Paagal Kya Karte Hain Bolo  
Dos amantes dos personas locamente enamoradas ¿qué hacen? dime_**

**_Do Premi Do Paagal Kya Karte Hain Bolo  
Dos amantes dos personas locamente enamoradas ¿qué hacen? dime_**

**_Mujhse Kya Poochhte Ho Apne Dil Ko Dadolo  
¿Porque me lo preguntas? preguntale a tu corazon_**

**_Maloom Hai Humko Tumhein Kis Baaat Ka Intezaar Hai  
Yo sé, lo que tu estas esperando de mi_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Kaha Na Pyaar Hai  
Te dije que te amaba_**

**_Kaha Na Pyaar Hai  
Te dije que te amaba_**

**_Milte Nahin Hum Tum To Phir Bolo Kya Hota  
Si nosotros no nos hubiéramos conocido dime ¿qué hubiera sucedido?_**

**_Milte Nahin Hum Tum To Phir Bolo Kya Hota  
Si nosotros no nos hubiéramos conocido dime ¿qué hubiera sucedido?_**

**_Sach Boloon Phir Apna Khwaab Na Poora Hota  
Quieres que te diga la verdad nuestro sueño jamas se hubiera hecho realidad_**

**_Kehta Hai Mann Apna Milan Duniya Mein Yaadgaar Hai  
Mi corazon me dice que nuestro amor sera recordado por el mundo_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Kaha Na Pyaar Hai  
Te dije que te amaba_**

**_Kaha Na Pyaar Hai  
Te dije que te amaba_**

**_Dil Mera Har Baar Ye Sunne Ko Bekarar Hai  
Mi corazon quiere escucharlo una y otra vez_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_InPyaari Baaton Mein Anjaana Ikraar Hai  
En esas palabras tiernas tuyas hay algo dulce y tierno que nunca habia escuchado_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Kaha Na Pyaar Hai  
Te dije que te amaba_**

**_Kaha Na Pyaar Hai  
Te dije que te amaba_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Kaho Na Pyaar Hai  
Dime que me amas_**

**_Haan Tumse Pyaar Hai  
Si yo te amo_**

**_Ki Tumse Pyaar Hai  
Estoy enamorado de ti_**

Ese día Candy y Terry durmieron juntos en esa hermosa playa de la India.

Sin duda al día siguiente, Terry, Candy, Albert, partieron rumbo a América, pero prometieron nunca olvidarse de esa hermosa aventura en la India.

**_Continuará_**

…

**_Notas mías_**

**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_**

Espero que muy bien y me sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿Les gusto?, espero que sí...

No se pierda el gran final de esta pequeña historia...

Muchas Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado y comentado esta historia de amor…

**_¡Espero sus reviews!_**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**aquí**** les bajo el capitulo final **** de la novela siempre te amare. **

**_Ultimo Capitulo_**

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_Mañana es para siempre. _**

Después de varios días Candy, Terry y Albert, llegaron a América, al pueblo Lakewood, se dirigieron muy felices al hogar de Poni, donde se encontraron todos los amigos.

Estaban esperando la señorita Pony, la hermana María, Annie, Archie, Tom.

Candy lego con su prometido Terry y su padre Albert.

Los amigos se quedaron sorprendidos al mirar a Candy y Terry juntos.

-Hola mis queridos amigos Candy y Terry, Albert, me da gusto mirarlos juntos- dijo la señorita Pony sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijeron.

La hermana María, al ver a Terry les pregunta:

-¿Qué hace aquí el señor Terry?, ¿Vino a visitarnos?- pregunto.

-Sí, ha venido a visitarnos, pero aparte es mi novio, ¡Familia, me caso!- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-No, lo puedo creer, pero ¿Terry no estaba casado con la señorita Marlow?- pregunto Annie sonriendo.

-No, nunca se casó, solo cuido de Susana, pero ella encontró otro amor y dejo a Terry libre – dijo Candy sonriendo.

Todos sonrieron de felicidad.

-Una pregunta por curiosidad, ¿Quién es el nuevo amor de la tal Susana Marlow?- pregunto Archie.

-Neal Leagan- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Neal Leagan es el esposo de Susana, están muy enamorados- dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Como es la vida, Albert siempre tenía razón, cuando no hay amor de verdad, la pareja siempre se separa, no dura para siempre- dijo Annie contenta- pero lo importante es que Candy y Terry están juntos.

-Candy, ¿han pensado en casarse? – Pregunto.

-Por supuesto que sí, he decidido invitar a nuestros amigos- dijo Terry contento.

-Hablaremos con la abuela Elroy, para que nos ayude hacer una gran boda en Chicago – afirmo.

-Está bien.- dijo Terry.- además yo tengo que escribir una carta a mis padres para avisarle que me caso con Candy.

…

Así fue Candy y Terry, Annie, Archie, Albert, se fueron a la casa de la abuela Elroy, para contarle sobre el matrimonio que piensan planificar Candy y Terry.

Albert se acercó a la abuela Elroy.

-Hola, abuela ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto.

-Hola, hijo, ¿Ya llegaste de tu viaje?- pregunto.

-Sí, afirmo.

-¿Te divertiste?- pregunto la abuela.

-Sí, abuela- dijo sonriendo.

La abuela Elroy saluda a todos sus nietos, y se sorprende a Terry Grandchester junto con su nieta Candy.

-Terry, después de los años, que milagro verte aquí, me entere de tu ruptura con Susana, Marlow, porque ahora ella es la esposa de mi sobrino Neal Leagan, hacen una linda pareja, se aman y son felices- dijo Elroy contenta.

-Sí, señora Elroy, al final la relación que tuvimos Susana y yo no funciono, porque siempre he estado enamorado de Candy- dijo Terry.

-Me imagino cuanto abras sufrido hijo, abecés las relaciones sin amor no dura para toda la vida, pero lo importante es que usted y mi nieta Candy, estén juntos, ustedes se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo- dijo la abuela Elroy.

-Precisamente por eso estamos aquí abuela, quisiera pedir su permiso para que mi hija Candy, se case con mi amigo Terry – dijo Albert.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, tienen mi consentimiento, haremos una linda boda, invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos y principalmente a nuestra querida amiga Patty, que está en Florida.- dijo la abuela Elroy contenta.

Todos sonrieron.

Pasaron los días, la abuela Elroy y sus nietos viajan a Chicago y se encargaron hacer todos los preparativos, las invitaciones de la boda de Terrence y Candy, fueron invitados a todos los amigos y también a Neal y Susana.

Susana sonriendo, se dijo a si misma:

-Me alegro Terry, que has vuelto con tu amada Candy, has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, ahora serás muy feliz al lado de tu amada Candy, así como yo lo soy con mi amado esposo que me ama con todo mi corazón.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?, ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente?- pregunto.

-Porque mi amigo Terry se casa con su amada Candy y serán felices como lo somos nosotros, te amo – dijo Susana sonriente.

-Yo también, te amo mi amada esposa- afirmo.

Neal y Susana se besan apasionadamente en sus labios.

Por otro lado Terrence, envió una carta a sus padres y la invitan a su boda.

La carta que Terry, envió a sus padres:

**_Noviembre_ 10_ 1920. _**

**_Queridos padres, sé que no es justo que no haya regresado a Londres, junto con ustedes, pero tenía que viajar a la India. _**

**_Durante todo este tiempo, mi vida ha cambiado, recupere la felicidad de mi corazón, regresare con Candy y me caso con ella, el día 15 de diciembre de 1920. _**

**_Les espero a mi boda _**

**_Atentamente _**

**_Tu hijo _**

**_Terrence Grandchester. _**

La carta llega a manos de Richard Grandchester, el padre de Terry, se puso feliz, por su hijo, le aviso a su esposa Eleonor.

-Eleonor... Eleonor... Eleonor- llamo Richard contento.

Eleonor al escuchar que su esposo le había estado llamando se acerca a él.

Eleonor dijo:

-¿Qué pasa cariño?, ¿Por qué llamas tan emocionado?

Richard contento dice:

-Nuestro hijo se casa...

-¡Se casa!- exclamo Eleonor contenta- ¿Con quién?

-Con Candy, pues mi amor, con quien más va ser.

Eleonor sorprendida, pregunto:

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿Candy y Terry han regresado?

-Si- dijo Richard contento.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?- pregunto Eleonor.

-El 15 de Noviembre- dijo Richard contento.

-Okey, tendremos que viajar a tiempo para llegar a tiempo.

Mientras tanto Patty, recibe la invitación en Florida, en la casa de su abuela.

Patty le dice:

-Abuela tenemos que viajar a Chicago, mis amigos me necesitan.

-¿Porque cariño?- pregunto, la abuela Martha.

-Tenemos una invitación a una boda- dijo Patty con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién se casa, hija?- pregunto la abuela Martha.

-Candy y Terry, abuela- dijo Patty contenta.

En ese momento Patty y su abuela alistaron sus maletas para al día siguiente ir a chicago.

Después de varios días Eleonor y el duque, llegaron a Chicago, mientras su abuela y Patty también llegaron y a la misma se dirigieron a la casa de la familia Andrew, ahí se encontraron todos, hasta la señorita Pony, la hermana María, los niños, la abuela Elroy, Neal y Susana, para celebrar el compromiso de Candy y Terry.

Un golpe se escucha en la puerta.

Una empleada llamada Dorothi, recibe a los recién llegados del viaje, pues era Eleonor, Richard, Patty y su abuela.

Entonces les hicieron pasar a la sala.

Candy y Annie sonríe, al mirar a Patty y la abuela Martha, mientras Terry se emociona al mirar a su padre y su madre juntos.

Terry les saluda sonriente:

-Hola mamita y Papito, ¿Cómo están?- pregunto.

-Cansados del viaje, hijo y feliz por ti y por Candy- dijo sonriente Eleonor.

-Gracias- dijeron los novios.

Terry, presento a todos sus amigos, a sus padres, entre todos se saludan con cariño y respeto.

Candy, Anie, Archie, saludan con cariño y respeto.

Candy sonríe, le dice:

-Patty... Patty... Patty, mi amada amiga, gracias por estar aquí acompañándome en uno de los días más importantes de mi vida.

-Para, eso estamos las hermanas, te quiero mucho, les deseo a ti y a Terry, toda la felicidad que se merecen.

-Gracias- dijo Candy sonriente.

Candy, Annie, Archie, presento a todos a su amiga Patty, y a su abuela todos saludaron con cariño y respeto.

La empleada Doroty, sirvió vino a todos para brindar.

-Bueno, ahora que todos estamos presentes, brindamos por los novios, que Candy y Terry sean felices por siempre- dijo la abuela Elroy sonriendo, levantando su copa de vino.

-Mi amor, el día de mañana será para siempre- dijo Terry sonriendo.

-Sí, mañana es para siempre mi amor, mañana es el día más hermoso de mi vida, te amo- dijo Candy sonriendo.

Todos brindaron contentos.

Al día siguiente, fue un día emocionante para todos.

Annie y Paty se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy.

-Buenos días, señorita- dijo Annie caminando en los brazos de Patty- - Tan... Tan... Tan… ¿Quién se va casar hoy? Pregunto alegre.

-Estoy tan emocionado- dijo Candy, sonriendo, al fin Terry y yo seremos felices, para siempre, después de tanto sufrimiento, Hoy me caso con el hombre que siempre soñé.

-Por eso vinimos a darte un regalo, que lo hicimos las dos con tanto cariño.- dijo Patty y le entrego la sorpresa.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Candy, tomando la caja de regalo en sus manos.

-Ábrelo.- dijo Patty.

Candy, abre la caja de regalo y al ver la sorpresa, se le lleno lágrimas de emoción, porque era un hermoso vestido de novia para que usara.

-Gracias, por darme tanta alegría- dijo Candy emocionada.

-Tú eres como mi mejor amiga, eres como mi hermana- Dijo Annie.

-Está muy lindo, gracias Annie y Patty, me siento feliz por tener unas amigas tan buenas, lindas como ustedes- dijo Candy sonriendo.- todos los regalos que me han traído me encantan, muchas gracias.- dijo Candy, pero ahora quiero ver a todos mis amigos en la Iglesia.

Entonces Patty y Annie, ayudaron a terminar a vestir a la novia, y esperaron a Albert, el padre adoptivo de Candy para ir a la Iglesia.

Mientras tanto el duque y Eleonor, se dirigieron a la habitación de Terry, para darle una sorpresa.

-¿Cómo está el hombre más engreído y simpático del mundo? – pregunto su padre.

-Inmensamente feliz, respondió Terry.- al fin tendré a mi lado a la mujer que amo y seré feliz para siempre.

-No, puedo creerlo.- dijo su padre.- dándole un abrazo a su hijo, después de mucho sufrimiento al fin serás feliz con la mujer que amas, por eso Dios les ha premiado para que estén juntos para siempre.

-Eso es verdad.- dijo Terry, correspondiendo el abrazo de su padre.- Sin duda eres el mejor padre del mundo.

.-Gracias, hijo.- dijo Richard contento, nos vemos en la noche hijo mío, alístate guapo.

-Gracias padre- dijo Terry.

Pasaron las horas, la ceremonia comenzó en la parroquia, estaban presentes todas las personas invitadas, hasta el padre Gabriel, que a la vez era su amigo de la abuela Elroy, los esperaba en el altar.

En ese momento entra el novio que entra en brazos de su madre, que era la madrina de bodas.

Y casi cuarto de hora, entra la novia en brazos de su padre adoptivo que era Albert.

Y lo llevo hasta el altar y lo entrega a Terry:

Albert le dijo a Terry:

-Te entrego a la niña de mis ojos, espero que la cuides y la proteges como siempre.

Los dos se arrodillaron, para que el padre, empiece la ceremonia.

El padre dijo:

-Estamos aquí, para celebrar el matrimonio de del señor Terrence Grandchester Becker, y la señorita Candy White Andrew.

Y le leyeron todos los estatutos de la iglesia.

Luego la pregunta de rigor.

Primero le pregunto a Candy:

-¿Señorita Candy, acepta usted por esposo al señor Terrence Grandchester?

Candy, le responde:

-Sí, acepto.

Y la misma pregunta le hizo a Terry:

-Señor Terry Grandchester, ¿Acepta por esposa a la señorita Candy White Andrew?

-Sí, acepto, mil veces si….

\- anillos, por favor- dijo el padre.

Susana y Neal, entregaron los anillos:

E intercambiaron los anillos.

-Terry, te entrego este anillo con todo mi amor, fidelidad, prometo amarte cada minuto de mi vida, prometo cuidarte en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe.- dijo Candy emocionada entregando el anillo.

-Candy, te entrego este anillo con todo mi amor fidelidad, prometo amarte cada minuto de mi vida, prometo cuidarte en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe.- dijo Terry emocionado entregando el anillo a su amada.

El sacerdote hizo unas oraciones, Annie y Archie, les pusieron el yugo a los novios, luego el padre dijo unas oraciones y por ultimo dijo:

-En nombre de Dios, les declaro marido y mujer... Ahora puedes besar a la novia.

Terry besa apasionadamente a la novia…

Todos aplauden.

Luego, Terry toma de la mano a la novia y salen de la iglesia, en medio de los aplausos de los invitados.

Candy y Terry unieron sus vidas el 15 de noviembre de 1920.

Todos están felices, Susana había quedado como amigas de ambos Candy y Terry.

Llegaron a la ceremonia de los esposos.

-¿Qué te parece si mi amigo Terry, saca a bailar a mi amiga Candy?- dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Sí, que mi amiga Candy y mi amigo Terry bailen juntos- dijo Patty.

-Me, parece una buena idea, afirmo Terrence.- ¿Desea bailar conmigo señora Grandchester?

-Por supuesto- dijo Candy sonriente.

Ambas parejas caminaron por la sala, se pararon en el medio, el buen mayordomo George, había puesto la música que identifica a la pareja, bailaron recordando todo su tiempo feliz, que pasaron cuando eran adolescente.

Después del baile, la señorita Pony, les dijo:

-¡Vivan los novios!

Todos gritaron.

-¡Vivan!

Después de la fiesta, se fueron cada uno a su casa, la abuela Elroy les había dejado una hermosa habitación a la pareja para que descansen, sin duda como esposos hicieron el amor.

Al amanecer Terry, se había levantado temprano para mirar lo hermoso que estaba el día por la ventana de su habitación, mientras Candy dormía.

-Buenos días mi amor- dijo Terry sentándose sobre su cama junto a su esposa.

-Buenos días- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Escúchame una canción.- dijo Terry, desde hoy, que era mañana es para siempre.

-Si mi amor, este día es para siempre- dijo Candy sonriendo.

**_El alma nos juntó_**

**_Con sólo un beso de testigo_**

**_Cada latido prometió_**

**_Que ibas a estar siempre conmigo_**

**_Hoy todo cambió_**

**_Y es que has seguido otro camino_**

**_Pero mi vida se quedó toda en tus labios_**

**_Toda contigo_**

**_Te dice un corazón desesperado que regreses a mi lado_**

**_Que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual_**

**_Te pido con el alma que recuerdes_**

**_Que no perderme_**

**_Prometimos que no acabaría jamás_**

**_Que mañana es para siempre_**

**_Dentro de mi piel_**

**_Sigue la ausencia de tus manos_**

**_Sigo tratando de entender_**

**_Porque el destino quiso engañarnos_**

**_Te dice un corazón desesperado que regreses a mi lado_**

**_Que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual_**

**_Te pido con el alma que recuerdes_**

**_Que juraste no perderme_**

**_Prometimos que no acabaría jamás_**

**_Sé que hay una fe que no se acaba_**

**_Una luz y una mirada_**

**_Que nos volverá a encontrar_**

**_Te pido con el alma que recuerdes_**

**_Que juraste no perderme_**

**_Prometimos que no acabaría jamás_**

**_Que mañana es para siempre. _**

-hermosa canción, mi amor- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Te amo, Candy.- dijo Terry, echándose sobre ella.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo Candy, mirándole los ojos a su esposo.

En ese momento Terry le da un beso apasionado a su esposa, ella le correspondía con todo su amor, fueron felices por siempre, al fin Candy y Terry fueron felices por siempre.

**_Fin..._**

**_Notas mías_**

**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_**

Espero que muy bien y me sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia, ¿Qué les pareció el último capítulo?, ¿Les gusto?, espero que sí...

Muchas Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado y comentado esta historia de amor…

Espero que les tenga un lindo día, ¿Qué les pareció el final?, ¿Esta Susana es linda no se parece al del anime?, ¿Qué les pareció el final de Candy y Terry en esta historia?

**_¡Espero sus reviews!_**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto! _**

**_El próximo fic... es Colores en el Paraíso. _**


End file.
